Then run away with me
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: “Where are you going?” “I have to leave. Thank you for everything.” She whispered preparing to exit out the window. “I don't want you to leave.” He grabbed her hand. “Then run away with me.” She said softly turning to stare in his ocher eyes.
1. come with me

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo to signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

"**Where are you going?" "I have to leave. Thank you for everything." "Don't go." "Then run away with me." **

**Author's Note – I don't know why I had this idea for this story, but It seems like it'll be fun to write. So enjoy the new lives of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Ichigo threw his book bag down on the couch and wiped his brow looking around the Kurosaki household. It felt like four hundred degrees outside so he was rather eager to make it home to the air conditioned house. He had finally made it home, He told Rukia he'd be out for a few hours but that time was cut short when Keigo got sick. He wasn't upset, in fact he was glad and now that he was home he was even happier especially since Rukia had been acting weird all day long. He looked around once again, nobody was home.

He sighed and started to walk up the stairs. He wondered if Rukia was even at home. She had been secretly living with the Kurosaki's for two months now. She came and went as she pleased much to Ichigo's displeasure. Her presence wasn't unwanted, but at times it was annoying. He started to get used to the bratty midget shinigami.

She was commanding, dominating, annoying, childish, blunt, mean, and yet he couldn't get enough of her ways. She intrigued him. She was, he was forced to admit but never aloud to anyone, his best friend.

He heard shuffling around in his room when he reached his door. He cocked an eyebrow and listened through the door before opening it. There were series of drawers being opened and closed along with the shuffling sound of what sounded like clothes being thrown in a bag. The noises stopped suddenly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion and opened the door slowly. Rukia was sitting at his desk writing something. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her cheeks were red. She looked ruffled and frustrated. He looked on his bed and saw her small back pack laying on it, it was open and he could clearly see clothes in there. Some of her stuff was in it also.

She sighed out loud and slammed the pen down on the desk and stood up leaving a folded piece of paper on his desk. She still didn't notice Ichigo at the door and turned to pick up her back pack. She zipped it up after shoving her cell phone in it and swung it over her back.

"Where are you going?" He finally asked breaking her out of her concentration.

She stiffened and slowly turned around to face him, their eyes met and for a moment he swore he saw pain there but it was gone as quickly as it came, "I have to leave Ichigo… thank you, for everything but it's time that I go on my own." Her voice was quivering.

"Bullshit, something's wrong. You're shaking." Ichigo pointed out looking at her fingers. They were shaking, she was terrified. Something was causing her to be this way and he wanted to find out, was it him? Was it something he said?

"Nothing is wrong; I just need to leave for a little bit Ichigo." She was stepping back, away from him. He was confused. Why was she acting this way? Was she planning on running away without telling him?

"I don't want you to go." He said knowing that he wouldn't be able to focus without her by himself, "We still have hollows to fight. I need your help Rukia, don't go." He sounded foolish, he knew he did and if this weren't so serious he'd punch himself in the face for being such a pussy.

She looked at him with that sparkle of hope he's seen before. Only sometimes is he lucky to see it, and today he saw it for a just a moment.

"I can't stay here Ichigo… it's too dangerous. I'm putting you and possibly your family in danger." She took another step back frowning; her eyes were wide and full of regret.

"Then let me come with you." What was he thinking? Where was she going? Was he that stupid to say things without thinking? He had school, and his family would worry like crazy.

"No. You can't come Ichigo, you need to stay here with your family, this isn't your problem." One look at her terrified shaking body and he knew he had to go, wherever she was going.

"Please Rukia, if you won't stay then let me go and protect you. I'm not sure where you're going but I'll go there with you. My schooling can be continued in college and I have plenty of savings that can get us by for the time being. My family will understand… please Rukia, don't go." He was fucking spilling his heart out to her, his best friend. She better except his offer or he'll go ballistic. Then he saw it, that flicker of hope return to her eyes again.

"Then run away with me." She whispered moving her arm towards him, the tiniest smiles was on her face.

Ichigo took her hand and smiled, "I'll run away with you." He knew he sounded like a pansy but that look in Rukia's eyes, that hope, that flicker of hope and happiness was what told him that he couldn't let her leave by herself, especially since she was practically dancing with happiness as Ichigo began packing clothes in a bag for himself. He grabbed his laptop, cell phone, clothes, wallet, some mangas, digital camera and a map.

"How are you fitting all of your stuff in that tiny back pack of yours?" He asked writing a quick note to his family.

"I don't have anything to bring, only some clothes and a bottle of water." She said looking outside.

Ichigo looked at her and picked up his bags. He knew he was going to regret taking his laptop, but he knew it would come in hand sometime in the future.

"We must hurry Ichigo…" Rukia said loftily, it sounded as though she was trying to give him a warning, one last shot to back down and let her go by herself. He would be strong for her. He already decided that. School was no problem for him, after all Ichigo was practically done with school, since he knew everything, it was just finishing the classes and getting that damn diploma. Sure he was leaving his friends and family behind, but it wouldn't be the end.

"What about Kon?" Ichigo asked sitting on the window ledge.

"He'll be fine here. Much safer then out where were going." Rukia answered jumping out of the window and onto the ground, "Now please Ichigo, we have to hurry!" The urgency in her voice made him jump. He took one last longing look at his house and took off with her running down the street not giving his house a last look.

He continued to follow her trying not to think about to consequences, and every once in awhile he'd watch her head turn as if she was looking for someone or something to jump out and grab her. He couldn't wait until he was away from this town so they could relax and focus on what was going on…

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Ishiin Kurosaki set the paper back down on the desk and looked at the doorway where his two daughters were. One of them was crying hysterically while the other had a frown and depressed posture. Their older brother upset them again. But this time he knew Ichigo had to go. He knew that Ichigo was strong, and would protect his family and friends even if it killed him. That's just how his son was, strong willed and determined. This was something his son felt he had to do.

_Dad, Karin, Yuzu, _

_Please understand when I say I love you all. I need to go for a while, I can't tell you where. A friend really needs my help right now so we're leaving. Please do not worry. This is something I chose to do. _

_Love, Ichigo_

Yes, his son knew what he was doing.

"Good luck on your own son."


	2. abandon

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo to signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – Yay! People like this story! Well I am not abandoning my other stories, I'm just getting around to writing them all one at a time. The next one to be updated should be Filling The Void. I've just been so busy with work that I only have enough time to update accordingly. So hopefully you guys enjoy this next chapter and the chapter that should be coming up shortly.**

The lights passing by were making Ichigo dizzy. He was sitting on the window side of the bus that was taking them towards the sea docks and he hadn't eaten anything. He had skipped out on breakfast, lunch, and dinner and now he was regretting it. He felt sick to his stomach from stress. He was worried, wondering what the hell was going on and what was going to happen.

He led Rukia straight to a bus station about an hour away from his house if walking. He bought two tickets to the bay so they could somehow catch a ship away from Karakura town. Since airplane tickets were so expensive they decided on a ship, at least to get as far away from here as possible and fast.

He looked over and saw Rukia resting her head on her propped up arm. She was exhausted mentally and physically. She wouldn't tell him anything, she said now wasn't the time. He was frustrated, worried, and sick to his stomach. So when she told him she'd tell him later he felt a little upset. Ichigo kept wondering if this really was the right thing to do, to leave his life behind for this girl he barely knew for two months?

But as he turned his head to see her pale skin and dark rings around her eyes and frail body he knew this was the right decision. She needed him.

He sighed looking down towards her; her eyes were open.

"Hey, you're up." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Ichigo you should go back home once we get off the bus. I can't ruin your life like this, not when you have your whole life ahead of you, I have nothing ahead." She said quietly still not taking her eyes off of the seat in front of her.

Ichigo looked out the window. He could smell the ocean, which meant they were almost there. Pity, it was night which meant he and Rukia would be sleeping on a bench. Good thing he brought a jacket. It was hot during the day but during the night it was chilly.

"You saved my family and I… I'm not sure why you're running, but I know you're in trouble. You helped me so now I'm going to help you." She kept silent until twenty-eight minutes later when the bus came to a stop in front of a bus stop at the ocean's dock.

Ichigo stood up and staggered for a moment, feeling the dizzy effects of not eating properly. He quickly regained composure and grabbed his and Rukia's stuff from above the compartment on the bus and followed Rukia off of the bus.

"It's pretty…" she said quietly looking at the black ocean. Once in awhile you could see the waves and it shimmered from the moon.

"Come on, there's a hot dog vendor right there, do you want something?" He asked her handing her back pack to her.

She followed his back and looked around at all of the people walking around on the well lit beach.

Ichigo left Rukia to the side with all of their stuff as he ordered them some food. A few minutes he returned with two hot dogs and one fry plate.

"Here, can you hold these?" He asked handing her the food. Rukia took them all and watched as Ichigo threw his stuff on his back and walked over to an empty bench. Even he was confused as to why a hot dog vendor was open at 11PM at night.

The bench was through a tiny walkway hidden by trees and bushes blocking out the voices of people only the waves could be heard. The trees were thick and high covering the top so when it was sunny, the shade would protect them from the sun's powerful rays. On the ground was soft grass it was perfect to fall asleep on until morning.

Ichigo set their stuff down under the bench and laid his coat down on the ground, "Come on, after we eat we'll fall asleep until morning. We have to get some sleep." He said watching her disapproving look when he mentioned sleep.

Rukia only nodded and began eating her food munching on some fries. When they were both done eating Ichigo was finally satisfied and laid down on the ground keeping his bags close to him. It wasn't until Rukia was lying down next to him did he realize this odd situation.

"I can sleep on the bench if you prefer." Ichigo said looking up at the stars.

"We'll be warmer if you sleep right here." She said yawning and resting her head on her small back pack.

_Buzz_

"Mmm…." Rukia rolled over groggily.

_Buzz buzz_

"Ichigo turn your damn alarm clock off." She grumbled into her pillow. She rolled over in her stuff closet and groaned.

_Buzz buzz buzz _

"Ichigo!" She shouted sitting up quickly. She gasped when she realized that it was foggy and she was outside sleeping on the ground. It took her a moment to realize that she ran away with Ichigo and now they were at the beach sleeping in a little closed off area from the beach. She looked around and noticed Ichigo was gone.

Panic began to set in. he left her. He freaked and left her asleep on the ground. She stood up and looked around, his lap top was on the ground, but the other stuff was gone. He probably felt bad so he left her his lap top when he left.

She sat down on the bench thinking. It's okay if he left her, after all he was just a boy. She could take care of herself….

"here." She swirled around eyes wide when she felt something on the back of her head. It was Ichigo handing her a bagel, "You okay?"

She took the bagel and nodded, "Yeah... sorry I just woke up startled."

He sat down, "Sorry I left without telling you. I saw that the ticket booth was open so I walked down and bought us some ferry tickets. We'll be leaving in a few minutes so wake up."

In just a few short hours Rukia sat on the floor watching the ocean down below. She was crouched looking out through the railings on the fairly decent sized ferry. Ichigo had gone to get their rooms and said he'd be back once he found them. That was nearly an hour ago. She sighed again watching the birds fly above. Ichigo was leaving her on her own for most of the time. She didn't blame him, perhaps he was angry about her ruining his life and wanted to avoid her.

"Beautiful aren't they?" A male voice said from above her, she looked up to see a black haired teen with a fo-hawk and red streaks running along the outer tips of his hair. He was about the same height as Ichigo and wore close to the same style as Ichigo. He had a lip piercing and a few random earrings in his ears.

Rukia looked over the railing to see what he was looking, dolphins. She's seen them in a San Diego magazine she found for major tourists sites.

"Won't they get hit by the boat?" She asked standing up.

"Nope, they love to play so dodging the boat is simply easy for them." His accent was strange. He was speaking in Japanese but it sounded like a British accent. He turned to look at her, she wore a simple brown skirt that flew down to her knees and a white t-shirt with an imprint of an orange heart on it and a white sweater over it. She was tiny and frail looking, and immediately he was attracted to this girl. Immediately he wanted to protect this girl.

"Rukia Kuchiki..." Rukia said extending her hand. He took it and smiled softly before bowing his head slightly.

"Aaron Kumi." He released her hand and looked back at the dolphins, "I'm heading back to California." He said softly.

"California? Why there?" She had always wanted to visit California, mainly because every tourist book she got it was of California. Ichigo scoffed and said it was over rated but she still secretly wanted to go there.

"My mother is from England and then moved to Japan where she met my father, well when she gave birth to me, she left my father and took me back to England with her. So only on the summers was I allowed to go stay with my father. Right now my father has just passed away in Japan from lung cancer, I was at his funeral today, well I am heading back to California because my mother is dealing with the lawyers for my father's death, a huge mess if you ask me."

"I'm sorry about your father… I lost both of my parents at so young that I can't remember them…. I only have my older brother."

"Wow, I'm sorry. So where are you heading to the states I presume since that's our first stop, New York."

Rukia looked out to the ocean, really, where were they going? Was Ichigo even coming back? Did he check her in and leave before the ferry took off? Was he now safely back home enjoying his teenage life with his family. A tiny part of her hoped that he did, but a guilty large chunk of her wanted him to still be on this ferry.

"I'm not sure where we are heading." She said solemnly.

"We?" He turned to look at her, "So who are you heading towards the state with your brother?"

"No… my brother is very far right now… in fact, I doubt he even cares at the moment." She said bitterly.

"This person, this person that you are traveling with, is it your boyfriend?" He moved slightly closer to her.

Rukia pursed her lips, should she say yes? What if Ichigo left then what would she say?

"No, he's not."

Aaron's smile grew and held his hand out, "Then Rukia I am inviting you to come to dinner with me down in the dinning hall in the center of the ship, would you like to accept?"

So many things swirled threw her mind. She was confused, hurt, guilty, and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin this young boy's life also.

_Damn it Rukia it's just a dinner! _Her inner self yelled…

So now she was having a conversation with herself…

"Yes!" She took his hand, "I accept!" Her smile was growing wider on her face as she felt the excitement bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

"Great, it will give me a chance to cheer you up, smile more you look pretty! I'll see you tonight." He yelled as he walked away leaving her to lean on the railing overlooking the ever green ocean.

"There you are!!" She swirled around only to see Ichigo walking up to her. She looked to the right to see Aaron disappear behind a wall.

"Ichigo, where have you been?" she asked walking up to him.

"Well I had a hell of a time looking for our room, and when I got there I saw that there was only one bed so I went to the ship headquarters and asked if there was anywhere we can stay with two beds, she told me no that all of the multi bed rooms were all taken, but as an apology for the mistake she gave me a new room. Still one bed, but the view is right on the ocean, no extra charge! That's good because I couldn't afford any fancy shit right now. Oh yeah so after all of that I came to look for you and you weren't where I left you so I spent about fifteen minutes looking for you." He leaned against the railing looking out at the ocean, "have you ever seen the ocean Rukia?"

She smiled slightly, so he wasn't avoiding her. Now that guilt was rising even higher now that she was going to leave him tonight, that she even thought that he had left her. She leaned on the railing next to him, "I haven't in person. Only in text books."

"Well then this should be a trip for you." He turned to look at her and frowned, "Hey, don't look so down, life isn't going to be so bad once we get settled with whatever we're going to do. We'll be okay Rukia, we will. I promise."

She smiled and leaned against his arm ever so gently. "Thank you." Was all she said to him and he understood completely.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

It had been hours since Rukia and Ichigo made it to their room. Rukia looked around for awhile while Ichigo laid on the bed with his shoes strewn across the floor and his shirt riding up slightly over his hips as he flipped through the channels on the tv. She couldn't help but notice how much of a typical husband he looked like, although she'd never admit it to him.

It was quiet an amazing room, when you walk into the room there was a tiny hall way with a tree hall so you could hang up your hats coats or even scarfs, walking more into the room there is a couch and coffee table with another TV, if you turned to the right there was a tiny bar filled with alcohol galore! To the left was the bedroom with a king size bed that occupied Ichigo who was flipping threw yet another TV. A little love seat was on the other side next to the French doors that led to a balcony over looking the ocean. Right past that was the restroom. It had a make up room hallway and then the tiny bathroom with a large tub big enough for two. She blushed at that idea and turned to look at Ichigo.

"So are we sharing the bed?" She asked impassively.

"Naw… you can have the bed, I'll take the couch. I'm actually really happy about this room! I mean we got a suite for the price of a tiny room down below. Fucking awesome huh?" He sat up and turned the tv off.

"Yeah, hey Ichigo… do you mind if I go down to the main dinning hall tonight?" she asked walking over to the vanity to check how she looked.

"Um… no, I'll go with you, what time do you want to go?"

"Well… actually I'll go by myself." She didn't want to look him in the eye. Suddenly her guilt was warping ten fold.

He stood up and cocked his head, "How come? Are you mad?"

"No…" She figured to tell him the truth just in case she got caught, "I got asked to come to dinner with someone on the boat, he said it'd be nice so I accepted."

"He? Rukia how old is _he_?" His hands had made it to his hips. Normally she'd laugh and call him a pansy but she knew he was angry and possibly jealous.

"Around our age, maybe a little older." She was shuffling from foot to foot uncomfortable under Ichigo's gaze.

Ichigo scoffed and turned around to lie on the bed, "He just wants in your panties." He muttered.

"Excuse me?!" She bounded on him walking up to the bed towering over him with her hands on her hips, "Just because all you think about it getting "into girl's panties" does not mean that Aaron wants inside mine!!" She turned on her heel furious with him.

"I do not think about that!" Ichigo shouted after her his cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Whatever!"

"Well we'll just see how long you last on your friggin' date when prince charming latches onto your mouth exploring under your dress!!" he rolled over.

"At least I HAVE a date!!" She shouted and slammed the door shut leaving Ichigo alone and fuming.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

It took her nearly an hour, but she found it; the main dinning hall. And there he was in his tall stance and stand out vibrant hair, like Ichigo's only Ichigo's was 100 natural.

"I was wondering if you were going to make it." Aaron said extending his hand.

"I had to get away from my friend… he can be a pain in the ass sometimes." She smiled and followed him to a small bar table.

They ate their dinner, talked and laughed. Rukia couldn't remember having this much fun with a stranger and it was nice being away from familiar people. They talked about their problems and their wants, what made them happy… it was a talk Rukia never has with Ichigo. He never talks. He was very much into whatever he was talking about, but Rukia was vague on details of her stories.

"So do you plan on changing your life to where ever you end up Rukia?" He asked as they walked along the deck of the ship overlooking the black ocean and gleaming sky.

"I do…" She said leaning against the railing and looking anywhere but at him.

"I don't know what you did back home, and I won't pry but I bet it has something to do with your parents." When Rukia didn't answer he went along and assumed that's what it was, "Hey… Rukia…" He said softly taking her chin in his fingers.

When she turned to look at him he leaned over and pressed his lips firmly on hers. Her eyes widened and she had the urge to push him away, but her body wouldn't move. When he felt that she wasn't objecting he deepened the kiss and pulled her body closer to his. Goose bumps rose on her skin from the close contact of another human being, something she hasn't had in so long… being pressed up flesh against another person, especially the opposite sex. And it excited her to no end, his kiss the way his lips moved in sync with hers the way his tongue teased her lips to pry open, the way his hips ground into hers forcing a moan from her throat and widen her mouth so his tongue could have full access in her warm mouth. His kiss was fierce and hot now, he was breathing heavily against her and she him also. His hips continued to ground against her tiny ones and it wasn't until she felt that familiar bulge against her flat tummy did she break out of her ecstasy. She pushed him away from her.

"Don't." She breathed out, her breathing was hard and heavy, and her hair was disheveled due to his fingers roaming her head.

Aaron drew back breathing heavily also, "I'm so sorry Rukia… I thought you wanted it… please… I'm sorry."

Rukia walked past him and paused, "It's alright but I'm needed somewhere else…" She said as she walked past him and looked at her cell phone clock. It was well past 1AM.

She was still shocked from practically playing tonsil hockey with a stranger but wasn't all too disgusted with it. When she reached her room she stuck the key card in and heard the familiar click that signaled her entrance.

The lights were all off and it was dead silent. When she walked further into the room she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the couch, curled up was Ichigo. That familiar painful guilt feeling hit her full force looking at Ichigo's curled back.

She had deserted him tonight when all he did was show kindness to her and abandon his life for her… and she deserted him. She walked to the bathroom to clean herself up and get ready for bed, but ended up crying her eyes out for the first time since Kaien Shiba died.

WOW!!! This took FOREVER! I'm so sorry guys!! I've been so busy with work and vacations of course!! I just got back from Hollywood so I'm kind of amped up for this story yay! I had a whole idea set out for this story but now I think I'm going to change it. Oh yeah Tegan and Sara just released their new CD and I went to the concert down at Ameoba records and I just have to say FRIGGIN awesome!! Go listen to their music guys!

Thanks again for your patience and lovely reviews!!!


	3. Reconstruction

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo to signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – I am so sorry that I am taking forever to update my stories, I've just been having writers block and I'm so busy with work and school. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story!**

**Oh yeah I have a huge mistake in the second chapter, I said that the first stop would be New York, well that's wrong because they are sailing well I don't know my directions lol (which is why I'm always lost) but they are sailing towards California from Japan, so they are going along the oceans straight to the states, not through the states to get to California. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Rukia coked an eye open to see a pile of pillows and blankets next to her. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes trying to focus them. She looked around wondering how and when she got on the bed. Last she remembered she was crying her eyes out in the bathroom.

"Ichigo…?" She called making to get on her hands and knees so she could look around the room without having to stand up.

There was no reply.

Ichigo wouldn't leave… relief flooded in when she heard the shower turn off. He was just in the shower. But the guilt was still there. What she did to him was unforgivable.

Rukia dove out of bed and quickly dressed before Ichigo walked out of the bathroom. While she was brushing her hair Ichigo came out of the bathroom. He paused for a moment just staring at her and then walked to the other side of the room.

"Ichigo… did you put me in bed?"

"Yeah," he said without giving her one glance.

"Why?"

"So I could take a shower baka." He was throwing his dirty clothes in his duffle bag and zipping it up, "better say goodbye to your boyfriend because we aren't staying when the boat docks. We are going to be on the road if you haven't noticed."

She wanted to tell him that he was going to America also… but that would just be pressing his nerves.

"I'm sorry." He looked up at her, as if to prove that she just did not apologize, "I was so bored and… I know… it was stupid. I don't know why I left you. I just… maybe I was looking for someone to go with instead of you, so you could go back home. Ichigo… I'm ruining your life."

Ichigo sighed and came to sit on the comfortable bed that was made for two and looked at her, "Rukia… I have money. I've been saving since I don't know how long. I get paid like every week from my dad, and unlike my sisters I save it. I have enough to get us by. I'm turning sixteen next week, I'll be able to get a job and I don't know but we will be fine. Sooner or later it will work out. I'm scared too Rukia… you don't have to go through with this alone. We'll keep each other company. This fighting that we are doing is not helping anything."

"I know…." They were silent for a moment until Ichigo spoke up again.

"Didn't go to tell I'm guessing?" he smirked.

She smiled knowing he was trying to lighten the mood, "no… plan A on trying to get rid of you didn't get very well. But I'll move onto plan B now."

"And plan B would be…?"

"Cut you up and send you back to your father in pieces since even cutting you into pieces would probably never kill you anyways you cockroach." She laughed standing up quickly and running to the bathroom before Ichigo could catch her.

"I am not a cockroach…" he muttered frowning.

The day was amazing. They ate breakfast went down to the lower docks and went window shopping. They teased each other and amazingly laughed. Ichigo rarely laughed so it was nice to hear it.

Now as the sun was setting they were sitting out on the benches relaxing after a nice big lunch they were enjoying the nice breeze and sunlight.

"What do you think we'll do when we get to wherever we're going?" Rukia asked sipping on a pina colada. How she got it Ichigo will never know since she refused to tell him.

"We'll just figure out what to do when we get where we're going. We want to be far away from Japan right now. So far I think we are doing okay for distancing ourselves."

"Hmm…" She said sipping some more of her alcoholic beverage.

"We'll just go with the flow. Are you going to tell me how you got that already?"

"Hmm… some man bought it for me. I walked away before he could ask me more questions." She said smiling.

"Ru-" He was about to yell at her about under aged drinking and how it is illegal in this life but (even if she was 150) until a shadow behind him made him pause since Rukia's already abnormally large eyes grew bigger.

"Aaron…" Ichigo swung around when Rukia spoke the name. how dare he!

"Hey what do you want?" Ichigo asked glaring daggers.

"Um… Ichigo, right?" He said shuffling his feet nervously," I just… um… I wanted to apologize to Rukia."

Rukia smiled, "its okay… good luck with your mother and the lawyers." She said standing up and taking Ichigo's hand in hers.

Ichigo took it gave one last glare at the teenager and left.

"What did he do to you?" He said releasing her hand.

"It was a nice evening… we talked and had dinner. But then he kissed me and I left. I wanted someone to talk to not kiss."

"You could have talked to me." He was pouting again.

"You were the one I wanted to talk about Ichigo…I felt like a burden to you but now… now I feel okay." She said leading him towards the elevator that would take them back to their room.

"Tomorrow around the evening we dock, we should look at some brochures and see where we want to go." He didn't feel like getting into this talk with her, he has told her time after time he does not feel like she is in any way a burden to him.

"Oh! I know the perfect place!" She said grabbing his wrist and dragging him along the throng of people. Everyone seemed to come out now that it was sunset and the ocean was a fiery orange. "Just like your hair…" Rukia said quietly smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on we're here!" She pulled him into a room that was hotter then the rest and when females or males walked out of the steel door and steam came out he knew exactly what it was. A sauna bathhouse, worse, females and males can be together.

"I saw a bunch of brochures in here, we just have to get changed and go in there and then look at everything, come on Ichigo you could use a relaxing afternoon!" She pushed him inside the changing room and before Ichigo knew it he was sitting inside of a sauna wearing only a towel sitting next to Rukia wearing the same attire. But she was right… there were brochures wrapped in plastic so the heat and moisture wouldn't ruin the magazines.

"We're getting off at San Diego… I'm guessing we can stay the night there, and then pack up and leave towards wherever we can get I guess."

He was looking at maps not quite recognizing the places but knowing what state it is and what's the gist of it.

He was trying very hard to concentrate on looking at the brochures and not the girls mainly Rukia. He blamed the heat on the red blotches on his cheeks.

"Ichigo…." Rukia spoke very softly. They were the only ones in the sauna besides a middle aged man gazing at a car magazine.

"Yeah?"

"Ichigo what are we going to do once we find somewhere to stay? How are we going to pay for this stuff? Are we going to live down in San Diego? Or leave?"

"I have money stashed up I told you that…. But your right it won't be enough so I'll have to try and get a job. We probably won't be anywhere near a beach town… my old man used to tell me how my mom wanted nothing more then to live near the ocean but the cost of living was so high that he could never make it happen. He needed the big space for his clinic and the big houses were so high it was almost unbelievable." He paused for a moment as if deep in thought and then turned to look at Rukia, his eyes grew for a second and then he masked it with a scowl but the blush was still on his cheeks, "Speaking of old man…. I need to call him… he must be worried."

"I've probably managed to make your sisters cry every night…. They love their brother." She sighed looking away pouting slightly, "I hear when you're not around, the things that goes on in that house. You're father thinks very highly of you. He'll be on the phone talking to someone and I hear him walking down the hall saying nothing but good things about you, and your sisters well they just adore you." She smiled hoping to ease this guilt.

"Thanks Rukia…. I'll call them once we get somewhere…. I'm so dead…. I didn't charge my phone so I charged it once I got fully charged here I checked my messages. My dad is livid, he doesn't know where I'm at and I'm not returning his calls, my sisters are on edge…. So I'm dead." He smiled at that thought, "But hey it'll be okay once we find somewhere. We'll know when we get there."

So now they stood staring at the ship that took them all the way to the States in just a few days. Now they were caring their belongings and wondering just what the hell to do now.

"Well… guess we should find a place to stay…" Ichigo said taking most of the bags. Rukia had her tiny back pack, but Ichigo held the real bag of clothes for her.

It seemed like forever but finally Ichigo was able to find a fairly decent priced motel for the night and it was right on the shoreline.

They unpacked went out to lunch and now they were out walking about the streets.

"We've been walking for two hours Ichigo…. Do you think we should head on back?" Rukia huffed complaining. Today was rather cold and she was shivering and wanted nothing more then to wrap up in a blanket and drink hot cocoa.

"Alright, give me a second…" In an instant he was gone. She didn't even bother to follow him since her eyes were caught on something else.

A father was talking ridiculously loud. And he had two daughters, one with bright blonde hair and the other a brunette. The brunette seemed to hang onto her father's words as he seemed to talk about nonsense, but the blonde sat there rolling her eyes but what really made her smile was the teenaged boy with brunette hair standing back away from them obviously pretending not to care, but the scowl on his face was evident. It was just like the Kurosaki family….

She was about to go follow Ichigo into the store when she saw a beautiful woman with long hair walk out towards the family. The loud father jumped dramatically hugging the woman. The brunette daughter ran to her mother laughing and smiling, and surprisingly, the blonde girl and the son smiled and came closer to their mother.

"Hey!" Rukia startled swung around with her eyes wide.

"Ichigo!"

"Are you okay?" he was carrying a bag.

"I'm fine… let's just go home." They went waking up towards their hotel. She snuck a sneak peak behind her and saw the family heading towards down where most homes were, "you should contact your family once we get in the room."

"Shit…"

"What?" She said surprised at his outburst until she felt a rain drop hit her nose.

"Yeah… I will… come on run! It's a storm coming look up!" He took her hand and began running. She looked up and sure enough, lighting was dancing across the clouds thunder was heard right after. And then the rain came. Now they were running fast, and as they dodged people she could see people without umbrellas running for dry safety. She couldn't help but smile at the humor this was. They were running hand in hand trying to get to their dry hotel room.

"Ah I thought we were never going to get here!" Ichigo said ringing his coat outside. He turned around to see Rukia laughing, "What?"

"I don't know… I just… It's so funny watching you get angry at weather."

"Whatever… come on let's go up to the room and get dried."

Rukia got changed in the bathroom while Ichigo got changed in the room. When they were both done they hung their wet clothes on the shower and met on the bed that was nearest the window.

"Here, drink up." Ichigo handed her a mug as he stepped up and walked over to the windows pulling the shades open showing them a city view of part of the streets of San Diego and the ocean.

"Thank you!" She said taking a sip of her cocoa that Ichigo gave her, "you know even though it's storming outside… it's beautiful…"

"Mmm." He agreed taking a sip of his steaming cocoa also.

They both jumped slightly at Ichigo's blaring ring tone. It was some techno song that always bugged the hell out of Rukia, especially when she was sleeping.

He ran over to the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"It's my dad…"

"Answer it!" Rukia commanded coming over to his side of the bed and sat down for support.

"Hello?" He answers apprehensively.

"_This had better be the ghost of my son speaking, because I _know_ that no child of mine would disappear without so much as a reason!" Isshin Kurosaki ground out._

"Dad…. I left you a note on my bed…." Ichigo was already feeling uncomfortable. Rarely did he hear his dad with that serious deadly tone.

Rukia bit her lip and walked over to the chair that was placed next to the window.

'_Sorry dad, I have to leave for reasons I'll explain later. Love Ichigo, P.S. tell Yuzu and Karin bye for me.' Yeah… that sounds real comforting to me!"_

"Dad… listen I had to leave, I'm…. I'm helping someone who needs it… they can't survive on their own so I'm … I'm going to help them out."

"_Ichigo… I know that you love living up to your name… but please this is insane. Your turning sixteen in a few days where are you now?" _

"Um… California…" He took the phone away from his ear due to his father's incoherent spluttering shouting, "Okay I know it sounds bad but we needed to get far far away from Karakura Town.

"_Why? What kind of trouble did you get into? Are you running from the law?" _

"No… well… kind of… look Dad… this is really confusing… I can't say much but I can say that my friend did something very noble and it got them into trouble. Big trouble. It's not fair and I plan to protect them til the very end. So I'm sorry, I'll be okay. I will call you and keep up to date with you, when I find a place to stay I'll call you so we can write letters, but try not to put too much information in them okay dad?" Rukia was now staring intently outside, pretending to not hear this conversation.

"_Ichigo…. Do you still have your wallet with all of your cards?" _

"Yeah… of course. I took all of my money out of savings so I'll be okay until I get a job."

"_You're barely turning sixteen you're going to have a heck of a time until you finally get a job. You don't even speak English! I'll keep putting money in your account alright? I'll help pay for bills that you have. Just… be careful alright Ichigo?"_

"Dad… I'm okay… you don't have to help I got myself into this mess."

"_Just take it alright? Trust me, this is the real world, this isn't a game."_

"Thanks dad…"

"_And Ichigo…. She better be worth it."_ Before Ichigo could retaliate he hear the dial tone go dead.

How did his father know that it was a female? He never once mentioned she or her…. Did he?

"He didn't disown you did he?" Rukia asked coming to sit on his bed again.

"no… something better…. He's helping us out. He's sending money to help pay for bills." And he smiled, something hardly anyone rarely got to see, "let's get some sleep Rukia… we'll head on out tomorrow morning, at least now I can sleep peacefully knowing we can afford food!" Ichigo said crawling into his bed that Rukia was still sitting on.

She smiled and got into her own bed and too smiled, at least Kurosaki Isshin was understanding and loving…

**Oh wow finally!! I have so many stories but none of them are done haha. Well I have a huge migraine, no make up and barely made myself take a shower just to get this chapter done haha. So hopefully this update will give you guys something to be happy about. Oh yeah Déjà vu needs to be on hold for a little while longer… I just haven't gotten any inspiration on that one for awhile. But don't worry it's not dead. Well review guys you know how I like it:D**


	4. hitch hicking and new revelations

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo to signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – I am so sorry that I am taking forever to update my stories, I've just been having writers block and I'm so busy with work and school. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story!**

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Isshin Kurosaki was a man of many things, he was a once a loving husband, he's a father, a doctor, and a long time ago he was once captain level soul reaper of the Gotei 13.

He gave up his life as a soul to be with the love of his life, Masaki. He knew what he was getting into. He met two Ex Soul Reapers who were banned from Soul Society. Or more like they banned themselves… they disappeared. Those two helped him out by giving him a permanent gigai. He then met up with a Quincy! He was one of the lasts. They became friends… even though the Quincy will deny their friendship… it will still always be there.

He married Masaki a year after officially leaving Soul Society. It was a few months later she stated that she was going to have a baby. It was a shock but a blessing. Isshin was given a baby boy. His baby boy that was now gone. Ichigo could claim to not be a kid anymore, but he will always be his baby boy in his heart.

The first moment he realized that something was changing in his son was when he felt his rietsu change. Of course everyone had the same rietsu, steady, smooth, no highs or lows, barely there. Ichigo's was fairly high, but that explained being able to see ghosts.

One day he sensed a hollow. But because his powers were so weak then he wasn't able to sense the hollow until it was too late. It attacked his family. After that night, Ichigo's rietsu was flaring. It was high and leaking like a faucet. He knew instantly what it was. It was that girl in closet.

He thought he was cleaver sneaking her in, but he knew all along that she was in his closet. He could sense her to be a real soul reaper. But something was strange, her rietsu was considerably weak. And he knew what that meant. She had awaken Ichigo's powers by giving her powers to him. His first thoughts were 'that selfish bitch'. But when he and his daughters were healed he realized that she had done it to save their family. Poor girl… were his second thoughts. She's going to be in huge trouble when she gets home.

And then he walked into Ichigo's room one day after not seeing him for at least two days. The girls said they saw him sometime yesterday morning, but none time after that.

He saw the note. And his heart broke. He was scared, seething, upset to say the least. When Ichigo had explained he was in trouble and helping a friend he instantly thought that Ichigo had gotten into some kind of trouble, since that son of his is always getting into the worst of stuff. But then he had mentioned helping a friend and he knew…. Soul Society is coming after that girl in his closet. And his son being his son of course went to go help her.

Whatever got there is, please protect my son and his friend. He pleaded setting down the note back on Ichigo's desk.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

"You're doing it all wrong…" his eyebrow twitched. This was the fourth time she had muttered that.

He had been standing on the side of the road for hours now pointing his thumb in the direction of the on coming traffic. Yes they were desperate to get all the way to wherever they end up. And since there wasn't really buses that Ichigo could find he decided the cheapest way. Hitch Hike.

"And I suppose you could do it better Rukia?" He hissed wiping the sweat off from his brow. Damn it was hot down here!

"hmm… I suppose I could." She stood up from the rock she was sitting on and came up beside Ichigo.

"You see that car right there?" She said pointing to a beat up old brown Honda.

"Yeah…?" He saw it approaching.

"The car is a mess and probably isn't traveling very far but to and from work. The guy in it looks a tiny bit shady and would probably stop but we don't want him to anyways, so don't do anything. Now see the car behind him?"

"Yeah?" It was a silver SUV, and the man in it had on a business suit.

"Now, he looks like he is actually getting somewhere. Pay attention Ichigo because I only give lessons rarely." She smirked and pushed him back so that he was no sitting on the rock.

She came up to the side of the road and hitched her dress up slightly so it was no about three inches up her thighs. Ichigo felt like his vein just popped in his neck, but when the silver SUV began to pull over his eyes widened.

"How the… how the hell did you…" He stuttered.

Rukia laughed and picked up her tiny bag and ran to the car, "Hello!" She cried cheerfully.

"Why hello there… you two look like you need a lift, are you two lost or something?" Ichigo was flabbergasted, not only could he barely understand what this guy was saying but it was that Rukia was speaking the same language as him.

"Yes we do, this is my friend Ichigo, I'm Rukia… and we're actually trying to get anywhere at the moment. You see we're here visiting my mother, she's on her deathbed and I just… well … I like it here in America so I want to get anywhere, somewhere that has a city just so I don't have to go back to my father so soon in Japan." She pouted slightly.

Still Ichigo didn't know what the hell this little actress was saying but he got gist of it. He recognized words like mother, Japan, and America.

"Well you poor thing, hop in! I'm headed out to a business trip, but if there is a place you youngsters would like to be dropped off if we pass I'll be more then happy to drop you off." Rukia and Ichigo smiled getting into the SUV and putting their luggage in the back of the car. They sat comfortably in the back seat.

"So you're friend… he has a unique hair color. Can he talk?"

Rukia smiled politely, "He only speaks Japanese. He came with me to help me out here in America so I wouldn't be alone…" She said smiling and looking at Ichigo's confused face.

"He was just asking about you is all." She reassured Ichigo in Japanese.

They have been driving for an hour now and Ichigo was starting to nod off. Not only was the music in his head (from his headphones) lulling him to sleep but he had a comforting body pressed against him. Rukia had already fallen asleep.

Ichigo looked up to see the man driving. He was middle aged, he had dark hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't bad looking for being middle aged. He had several cellphones and documents on his front seat. And then Ichigo recognized the sheets laid out, he couldn't tell what it said, but he knew what the sheets were, his man was a doctor of some sort. The man didn't look at either of them in a weird way nor did he talk a lot. He tried to make small talk with Rukia, but she nodded off. He tried to say a few words to Ichigo but he just nodded.

It was now sunset and they had been driving for about three hours now, the driver parked at a gas station and got out. Ichigo and Rukia both woke up.

"Hmm…. I wonder where we are…" Ichigo said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Wanna get up and walk around for a bit?"

"Sure… let's get our stuff and go find the guy." Ichigo helped her out of the SUV and grabbed their stuff.

"Are we coming back?"

"Yeah. I just want anything to happen to our stuff, it's all we've got." They stretched a bit and walked inside not finding the driver anywhere, "Eh, maybe he is outside. Hey Rukia," He asked while they began walking outside.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know you could speak English."

"Hm… I learned it from a friend of mine. He died in Japan, but he was from America. He learned Japanese and I learned English. I wanted to prefect on it so I took lessons when I was adopted. I guess it helps us out huh." She smiled slightly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Changing the subject are you? But yes… I am hungry." She admitted stepping back into the store.

Ichigo walked around and picked out some chips, soda, and candy. He brought it up to the cashier and paid with his card and walked back to Rukia.

"Come on, I bet he's already back in the car." He said handing her some snacks. He stopped dead in his tracks when they walked out of the store. The SUV was gone. And so was their ride to wherever they were headed too.

"Oh no… Ichigo…." Rukia stuttered looking around.

"I know… we're… _fuck_!" he shouted walking away from the building and quickly away from Rukia. He was already on the sidewalk heading towards… well who knew where.

"Ichigo!" She shouted and chased after him, "Ichigo please wait!"

He swung around and yelled not knowing why, or to angry to care, "Wait?! Wait for what Rukia, we are stranded! We are in the fucking middle of nowhere and you tell me to wait?! God!!" He fumed walking away from her.

She stood her ground, stung just slightly. But she couldn't let them split up.

"Ichigo…. Please, I know you're angry but… we will be okay! First we need to find out where we are and then we'll go from there, please don't leave." She wasn't begging. Her voice was soft, but it wasn't begging. It was asking him to stay with her and not abandon her.

"I'm sorry… you're right. I'm just… that fucker left!"

"Well our stuff is gone… so he probably thought we booked it." She was grateful for how far he brought them, "I'm going to go find out where we are." She said walking away towards a woman pumping gas. At first the woman seemed threatened when Rukia was approaching but seeing her size and appearance that threatening feeling turned into pity.

"Excuse me mam, but could you tell me what city we are in?" Rukia asked kindly giving the older woman a soft smile.

"You are in Barstow now… are you lost, I heard your husband shouting at you."

"My hus? Oh he's just a friend, he's just frustrated…. You see we are visiting America and… well … we just lost our ride." She looked away.

"How old are you dead?" The older woman with blonde hair asked putting the gas pump back on the holder.

"Fifteen…"

"Good lord! How on earth did you manage to get all the way to America and get lost? Where are you from China?" She assumed.

"Japan." She said a bit to cold, "We came by ship. I'm visiting my mother, she has cancer so my friend came with me just to help me along until we get back to Japan where my father is." Rukia said smiling softly.

"I don't often do this, but you guys are a bunch of kids! Would you guys like a ride? I'm heading out to Buffalo Bills, which is near State Line Nevada, would you like a ride there?"

"Uh… yes! Is it a big city?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, and just beyond that is the bussiest biggest city ever! It's called Las Vegas, filled with lights, music, of course… not a place for children like yourselves… but it sure is a busy city."

"I'll go get my friend! Thank you so much, thank you!"

And before they new it, Ichigo and Rukia were once again in the back of a red Porsche, being driven by an older woman with platinum blonde hair. They ate some snacks and quickly fell asleep.

Before they both knew I, much to their dismay, they arrived at Buffalo Bills. "Wow!" Rukia shouted pressing her face to the window, crawling over Ichigo's lap when Sheryl (the older woman's name) left for a second to go grab a drink. His face was now red from head to toe.

"Um… Rukia…"

"I wanna ride that!!"

…….. Awkward moment for Ichigo with Rukia crawling across his lap and screaming I want to ride that…. Not a very good thing to say, even if it was in Japanese, that just made it worse in a sense.

"Rukia… we don't have time to ride roller coasters."

"Ah water does a body good!" Sheryl had returned and handed both Ichigo and Rukia a bottle of water.

"Arigato… I – I am thank you." Rukia said taking the bottles and handing one to Ichigo.

"Rukia, dear I think you're making your friend have a hernia." The blonde giggled seeing Rukia's bottom in the air while the rest of her body hovered over Ichigo to see the giant yellow roller coaster.

Rukia looked over at Ichigo to see his discomfort and laughed lightly, "Sorry Ichigo…" She crawled off of Ichigo's lap and turned to Sheryl, "where are we headed to now?"

It was now sunset and Ichigo and Rukia were very tired even though they have been sleeping for pretty much half of the day. But nodding off too and from sleep isn't a very nice relaxing sleep.

"Well, I just some news, I was going to have the meeting here at buffalo Bills, but they just announced that the meeting is changed to the Hotel Mandalay Bay at Las Vegas. Would you like to come? I can drop you guys off here…."

Rukia turned to Ichigo who was looking out the window.

"What?" He asked. Of course he didn't know what she was saying so Rukia explained it to him in Japanese and waited patiently for his decision, "I've read about Vegas, it's a place packed with people, lights and music. It's a fest whole of on going people, it never dies. I think it will be the perfect place for us right now to hide away. I say we go there for now and perhaps maybe try to find a place to live." At that Rukia turned to Sheryl and told her that they would be joining her in Las Vegas, the city that never dies. The perfect place to hide. Yes… perhaps their life won't be too bad once they made it to Las Vegas. Maybe they could make it after all.

As the car began driving on the freeway Rukia turned to Ichigo and gave him a reassuring smile. Even though she said nothing at all Ichigo knew exactly what she said. Yes, we'll be okay. And of course, thank you. Thank you for everything you have given and done for me. Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**Awwwww finally I got this chapter up! I've been so busy that I haven't had any time yikes! Well don't worry this story is not over. this was just an ending to part one you could say since they have finally made it to a destination. Keep on reading guys! Thank you for all of your comments **__****_


	5. Reunion

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo to signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – Well I must thank you all for reviewing! It means a crap load to me! Haha. I am really enjoying this story, it's a different view but this story is about to take a leap so watch out!**

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

His arm was heavy on her shoulders and she would have ripped the arm off and kicked him senseless if it weren't for what they were looking at currently.

"This is it Rukia, this is our home, our new apartment." He said smiling looking up at a tall building with off white painted walls and windows everywhere you looked. It was nice, it was very tall and the elevators excited Rukia more then the soda machine.

Sheryl had left them in Vegas as promised. She even gave them some cash to get them some food. She left them with a good luck and a farewell. They couldn't have thanked her enough even if they tried.

It was thanks to her that they were now standing in front of their new apartment complex.

They went out to lunch and got some pizza at a plaza a little ways away from The Strip when Ichigo looked out the window and saw the grand building. Immediately once they were done he pulled Rukia out and ran straight into the building to see if they had any available complexes.

Of course Rukia was the spokes person. The man agreed to let Ichigo and Rukia have a room but only if Ichigo had his father come out here and sign some papers. So it was settled in a few days Isshin Kurosaki will be here in Vegas to sign some papers agreeing to pay for the apartment. The bill will be sent to him and he is to be the co signer. But for now since they need a place to stay the man agreed they could stay in the apartment for a month but if Isshin Kurosaki doesn't show before one month the teens will have to find a different place to stay.

"Now the attendants who used to live there left in such a hurry… never asked why but they left some furniture there. Some dressers, night stands, I think there is one bed it's a twin bed though, and two couches. Oh and I believe they even left a TV in there! Some other stuff you guys might find useful. Well here are the keys you too. There will be a welcome guide and a booklet of all the rules. Enjoy your new home at the Broadstone Azure Apartments." The attendant said handing Ichigo the keys and smiled broadly at them both.

"Only $800 a month…. Dad said he'd help pay for it."

"We need jobs…" Rukia said trailing off looking at a local restaurant through the windows as they started to head up to their new apartment.

"We can look today if you want, in fact we need some stuff for the apartment. Like toiletries, some food, sheets for the bed…. I think I'll go shopping and turn in some applications you… well I really don't trust you to buy some stuff we NEED," he gave her a look while opening the door to their 7th floor apartment, "And no chappy the bunny is not a necessity." He broke off for a minute looking around the apartment, it was simple when you first walked in the kitchen with a little breakfast nook was right to the left of the room, on the right was a living room with a simple couch and a TV set up at the side of the wall. Straight ahead was a hallway leading to a bathroom and straight beyond that was one and only master bedroom with, as promised, a tiny twin sized bed with a little nightstand next to the bed and away from that was a balcony and a giant bathroom. "Holy…. Wow… this really isn't too bad. I can sleep on the couch and I guess…. You can have the room…." He set everything down on the floor and turned to her, "So I'll let you look around town for applications. You have your cell call me if you get lost or if anything happens. Stay on the strip do you hear me? And don't stay out after dark. Meet here by 5PM. We have five hours." He said looking at his watch, "Now go have fun!" He said walking away from her and headed out the door.

Rukia sighed as she stirred her Cinnamon Dolce latte. Could they really get jobs here in Nevada? They had a lot of work to do to get legalized. Whenever a soul reaper had to go under cover and get a job in the real world there was a lot of paperwork involved to get the right stuff they needed, but this time Rukia had to do it all by herself so she could be "alive" and be able to work.

She had filled out what seemed like twenty applications and now she was at a Starbucks right around the corner from their apartment complex. It was 4: 55 so it was about time to head on back home.

She was just about to hand her application to the barista at the cash register when a younger man smiled at her and motioned her over.

"You look so down…" The man said taking her application. He must be the manager of Starbucks since his apron was black instead of green.

"Well I just moved here with a friend and we're just looking for jobs and I have a lot on my mind… but ano… here's my application!" She smiled brightly.

The man laughed and took the paper looking it over, "Just moved here, from Japan I'm guessing?"

Rukia's eyes widened slightly, "Yes…"

"Well hun how about you come back tomorrow morning and we'll give you an interview." He looked at his watch, "Say about 10AM?"

"Oh! Arigato! I mean… Thank you so much Oh yes I'll be here! Thank you sir, Oh my name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki!"

The man held his hand out, "David." Rukia took his hand gratefully and smiled.

Rukia left the Starbucks that was right around the corner from her home and smiled brightly. The sun was starting to set now so she guessed it was time to head on home.

Her phone began ringing the moment she opened the door to the apartment complex.

"Hello?" She answered in Japanese.

"Rukia are you planning on coming home anytime soon?" It was Ichigo.

"I'm downstairs." She paused to look at the time, "It's 4:59 so by the time I get up there it will be 5PM and you said meet by 5PM so that means I'm on time and-"

But she was cut off by that ever persistent orange headed teen, "your awfully talkative right now, you haven't been in days. Hurry up midget I got stuff to show you." Click he hung up. She smirked looking at the strawberry – call ended sign on her phone. He always hated talking on the phone. When he does it's usually to her asking where the hell she is.

She used her key to get in the door and smirked when she saw Ichigo sitting on their couch with his lap top on his lap.

"We even have internet in this room. It's all paid for with our rent. I think I may have found a job… at a local mall working as one of the security guards there. They pay really well so I'm hoping I can get in, any luck with you?"

"No not really…" She didn't want to get his hopes up by saying she might be getting a job and then not getting it.

Ichigo really out done himself, he got some food, toiletries, some sheets, some more clothes for them, and some other stuff that went around to make their little apartment home.

And before Rukia knew it, it was a few days later. Ichigo got the job at the mall and was already bringing in some money. Rukia was starting to decorate the apartment while he was out to work and kept the place clean.

And one night while Ichigo had gotten off work already he was at home watching some TV when Rukia came running home.

She slammed the door open with a giant grin on her face.

"What?" Ichigo asked sitting up.

"I got the job at Starbucks!!" She cried jumping up and smiling.

Ichigo smiled too for once, "That's awesome!! Congratulations!"

"I didn't want to tell you anything that I might be getting a job at Starbucks in case I didn't get it but I got it! Ichigo I can start bringing in money too!"

So to celebrate they took a stroll out at night down The Strip.

"Why is it called The Strip?" Rukia asked sipping on her smoothie Ichigo bought her while walking along Treasure Island. Rukia's eyes kept wandering over to the pirate ship in he front.

"It's called The Strip because this is where all of the famous hotel/Casinos are. This is where all of the excitement happens and where mostly everyone migrates too. We jut live a few blocks away from it so we're basically right here in the center."

"Oh look!" Rukia said smiling and pointing at a woman dressed up in a peacock outfit dressed in…. well barely anything.

"Um I think we've had enough walking around town for awhile." Ichigo said blushing a deep shade of red and brought Rukia back to their apartment.

The sleeping arrangements have been that Rukia slept on the bed and Ichigo slept on the couch but finally Ichigo was able to raise up enough money and bought a king size bed. It was big enough for the both of them so now, that's where they slept. Together and peaceful. At first it was uncomfortable, but they decided that since they lived together they needed to start sharing. So the bed was big enough and no personal space was invaded.

Two weeks has passed and their lives have been pretty peaceful. Rukia was now used to walking to and from work and so was Ichigo. They were pretty fortunate to not have to work about not having transportation, not that they could drive or anything but still. Ichigo e-mailed his father nearly everyday and kept in contact. It wasn't until one Sunday morning when both Ichigo and Rukia were off work relaxing when a surprise visitor came to their door.

"How's work?" Ichigo asked taking a sip of iced tea that Rukia had brought home for him just last night as he continued to vegetate on the couch and watch TV.

"Oh, it's going really good. Michelle, the girl that I was telling you about wants to meet you." Rukia said from behind the counter in the kitchen. She was digging in the cupboards looking for something to eat.

"Why?"

"Well… she saw you come in the other day to ask me where I put your USB port and she thinks you're a total hotty which I don't see why she would say that." She paused to stand straight and lean against the counter smirking at his red face, "She asked if you were my boyfriend. I said 'no I just live with him' and she freaked! She wants to come over for dinner and meet you."

"Weird….."

_Knock knock!_

Rukia and Ichigo both looked up at the door. Not once since they moved in two weeks ago had they had a visitor… well not since that next door boy who was no older then ten who asked Rukia to be his girlfriend…. But they didn't discuss that.

Ichigo muted the TV and stood up while Rukia stayed in the kitchen staring at the door.

He opened the door and gasped. Rukia could see nothing only Ichigo's wide eyes. And then she saw it.

"Ichi-nii!" a short girl with short strawberry hair ran into Ichigo hugging him tightly.

"Y-Yuzu… Karin… Dad…."

"Hey Ichi-nii." A voice said but as she approached Rukia could see a girl slightly smaller then her with short black hair. So those were Ichigo's sisters. She had only seen pictures of them but never seen them in real life. And then, a man who was tall, looked to be about six feet tall who also had black hair walked into the room.

"Hey Ichigo."

As soon as Yuzu left from Ichigo's arms Rukia's eyes widened, a swift kick to Ichigo's face sent him flying to the floor.

"Dad!" Yuzu cried running to Ichigo's side.

"So a month away from your old man and you softened up already!" Isshin Kurosaki laughed turning around to walk to the breakfast nook where Rukia was standing behind. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon Rukia.

"H-Hello…." He said.

"Oh! You must be the girl!" Yuzu cried coming to take Rukia's hand. The black haired sister simply stayed put and glared at Rukia giving her an uncomfortable feeling.

"Dad, Yuzu, Karin…. This is Rukia…. Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo said standing up and scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh! Pleased to meet you…." Rukia said smiling and shaking Isshin's hand also.

The introduction itself wasn't too bad. Rukia still felt uncomfortable and responsible for breaking this loving family apart but Ichigo never once blamed her. Nor does Isshin or Yuzu. But Karin…. She still won't say much.

Isshin took everyone out to lunch and went walking around the strip to go shopping. It was a nice day and Rukia finally got to meet Ichigo's family.

Isshin gave the girls some money and left them to go shopping while Ichigo and his father went to go take care of some business dealing on their apartment.

It wasn't until night when Ichigo and Isshin returned. Rukia and the girls were playing a game of Uno, much to Karin's dismay.

After dinner Rukia did the dishes and left the table leaving Ichigo and his family to talk. 

When she returned she had sheets and pillows in her arms. "Well I suppose Ichigo and Mr. Kurosaki can sleep out here in the living room while the girls and I can sleep on the bed in the bedroom." Rukia said smiling.

"Um… I'll sleep out here too." Karin muttered not once looking at Rukia.

"Hey, don't be rude to her, she's trying to make you comfortable." Ichigo scolded standing up ruffling Karin's hair, "Rukia has nothing to do with me leaving it's just something I needed to do so be nice and sleep in the same bed okay?"

After much provoking Ichigo finally got the twins to go to sleep along with Rukia so Ichigo was left to set up the sheets in the living room.

Rukia sat up after what felt like hours tossing and turning. She just couldn't sleep. Normally she had Ichigo's soft breathing to lull her to sleep but right now she just couldn't sleep. Mainly because of Ichigo's family coming to visit. They avoided her like she was a strange and grueling goblin straight out of a labyrinth or something….

She sat up and walked out of the room unable to sleep next to two children who despised her for taking their brother away.

She shut the bedroom door shut and began tiptoeing towards the living room where she knew Ichigo and Isshin were. But when she heard voices she paused and snuck into the bathroom listening instead.

"I can't believe how well your little house is doing Ichigo."

"Thanks…. Rukia's done most of the decorations. I've been working mostly. She just got a job like two weeks ago…"

It was a silent for a moment but Isshin finally spoke up, "Are you sure about this? I mean… what has she done that has made you guys run?"

Rukia's breath caught in her throat. _Don't tell him… baka don't tell him….please_ she pleaded silently.

"I… I really can't tell you Dad… but what I can tell you is that I believe in her that what she has done is being unfairly judged and I'm doing my best to protect her. You don't even have to help me, but you are and you are making my life just that easier."

"She must really something to you…"

"Let's just say she's risked herself for me that I am doing the same for her…"

There were a few more quiet words but none really that Rukia could catch. So Ichigo isn't guilty at all for bringing her here. Somehow her heart felt lighter and now sleepier. She treaded back to her room only to fall asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

The minute her head hit the pillow she was waking up again or so it felt like that. Everyone had to leave to catch their flight. Rukia stood in the background as the Kurosaki family exchanged some tearful goodbyes. Rukia couldn't be around for it, it tore at her heart. She was breaking apart an already falling apart family.

"Hey…." Ichigo said from the living room eyeing her cautiously, "How come you didn't say goodbye?"

"I …. I felt that it wasn't right for me to intrude on your family's goodbye…"

"Nonsense, my dad says bye and take care. And some other shit…." He muttered bitterly and instantly shoved his hand in his pocket as if shoving something deeper in his pocket.

Rukia just smiled. At least she finally got to meet the Kurosaki family.

"Well…. I have to get ready for work, do you work today?" Ichigo asked heading out of the living room and into the bedroom.

"Yeah… eleven to five."

"I start at nine and I get off at five so at least we'll be home around the same time." Ichigo said disappearing into the bathroom, she couldn't see him but she could hear him changing.

"Do you really think we will be safe here?" She asked sitting on the bed looking out the window.

He came out of the bathroom all dressed for work, "We're far away now… and we aren't using any rietsu so…. Yeah… I think we will be safe."

"I should really try and teach you how to conceal your rietsu." She smirked.

Ichigo just smirked and left it at that, there was no use arguing it would just make him late to work…

But as he started down the street heading towards the mall he began to wonder about it. Were they really safe? Or would they have to move again and quickly? He shook his head not wanting to think about anything at the moment except work.

**Well I know what you are all thinking, this chapter was utterly boring! Well I know that haha. But don't worry the next chapter will be filled with excitement and perhaps some Ichi-Ruki too! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Yay! **


	6. Vacation Time!

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo to signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – Well I must thank you all for reviewing! It means a crap load to me! Haha. I am really enjoying this story, it's a different view but this story is about to take a leap so watch out!**

**Oh and the song being used is Placebo – A Song to say Goodbye. If you guys get a chance you should check it out. It's a really good song! Well all of Placebo songs are friggin awesome lol. **

_** X X X X X Three Years Later X X X X **_

_You are one of God's mistakes  
You crying, tragic waste of skin  
I'm well aware of how it aches  
And you still won't let me in  
Now I'm breaking down your door  
To try and save your swollen face  
Though I don't like you anymore  
You lying, trying waste of space_

Rukia grumbled in her sleep and rolled over taking Ichigo's cell phone off of the nightstand and glaring daggers at the name appearing on the phone, "quit calling bitch or I will personally rip your hair out… even the places that will hurt…" She spat out and slammed his phone shut.

She rolled back around into her comfortable spot on the bed and attempted to fall asleep again. It was three in the fucking morning and normally Rukia had sympathy for the girl but not this time. She kept calling early in the morning or at late at night and Rukia hated to be disrupted while sleeping.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and sighed softly. Of course he could sleep through his own cell phone ring tone he picked it out after all, it was his favorite band, Placebo.

"Who was that?" his voice was groggy and tired as he curled up closer to her holding onto her waist.

"Samantha." She yawned.

Samantha, Rukia hated that girl yet felt sorry for her. Samantha was Ichigo's ex girlfriend, they have been dating for seven months but about a month ago Ichigo broke it off with her. He claimed that she changed, that she wasn't the girl he liked, the shy, caring, sweet, out going girl he agreed to go out with. No now since she started college she has been going to parties constantly, drinking, and even flirting! The nerve! She flirted with countless guys in front of Ichigo at these parties so he had enough and dumped her in front of everyone at one party.

Samantha claimed that she was just trying to make him jealous so they could make their relationship stronger. Ichigo wasn't buying it and never returned her calls. It was always Rukia who answered the phone. At first she was nice and tried to console the girl, but that never went well because then she would yell at Rukia and claim her to be a home wreaker. Normally they got along fine, Rukia never got in their way and Ichigo rarely brought her home. So the tension between the two girls was never a problem. Although Rukia had some bouts of embarrassment, she tried to admit that she was not jealous but she was and why she didn't understand.

But it was all over now, Ichigo was back to normal. He said that he felt weird living with a girl and dating a different girl anyway, although Samantha understood it was still weird to sleep in the bed with another woman so he was kind of relieved to break it off.

"I'm sorry, if I change my cell number I'll have to do so much work calling everyone to let them know I've changed it." He muttered into her neck huskily.

Rukia shivered, when his voice was this thick and husky it was sort of a turn on having him wrap his arm around her waist and whisper so his hot breath hit the back of her neck.

Rukia was more attune to sex, emotions, and hormones now about six months moving to Las Vegas, much to her surprise _and _dismay she had started her first period. Ichigo was rather surprised too that she had never had one. Of course he did the best he could and explained to her what was going on, he had never felt so embarrassed in his life. They figured it was her body growing attached to her gigai. It happened rather awkward too, Ichigo and Rukia had a day off so she left to go take a shower only problem being… when she got in the shower she looked down to see blood all over the floor. Of course she grabbed a towel and screamed for Ichigo, it took him awhile to figure out what was wrong, but finally they figured it out.

"Well even if she might have cheated on you, it's still hard to just forget about you since … you know…. You were her first everything."

"And now I'm regretting it…." He muttered bitterly.

"I know she wasn't using you as a stepping stool… she just wanted to get wild and crazy. You aren't wild or crazy so she was looking for it somewhere else… but you see… next time we see her she may have an STD or even pregnant." Rukia whispered yawning again.

Ichigo yawned too since it was contagious, "don't even mention pregnant… god …. Can you just imagine?"

It was strange, hearing Ichigo talk about sex, she had caught them a few times making out, Ichigo would get so flustered and wouldn't be able to continue, but she knew that while she was at work something had to happen every once in awhile. She was coming home from one night but never put her key in the lock when she heard a long drawn out moan coming from a female.

She gasped and pressed her ear to the door wondering if they were just making out or …. Or something else… she really didn't know that Ichigo was sexually active.

"God…. Ichi…. Harder!!" and out followed a low grunt from the man giving Samantha this pleasure.

Rukia blushed deep red and backed away from the door. She tried desperately to ignore the throbbing between her legs and the thoughts that were swarming in her head. Ichigo could make _her_ scream and moan like that… Ichigo could make _her_ writhe underneath him… Ichigo could _stop that!_ She quickly walked away not wanting to disturb them. Damn these hormones of hers! She needed a cold shower and now… They probably planned to have sex in the living room for respect to Rukia because she slept on the bed too, but they weren't expecting her to be home until two hours later, but she got off early.

"I can't get pregnant." She said randomly rolling over to meet Ichigo's eyes.

They widened slightly, "That's sad… living your life forever and not having babies." Okay it was official… he didn't know how to word things in uncomfortable situations.

"I didn't make the rules… we're dead so we can't reproduce …."

"I'm sorry…." He trailed off not quite making eye contact. He sat up suddenly and looked at the clock, 4AM. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He never closed the door when it was this early or late at night, but he did shut it so it was a crack open. But the minute she heard him urinating she always got pink tone cheeks. Men… they were so weird sometimes.

When she heard the sink running she rolled over to make room for him again. He sunk into the bed next to her getting comfortable.

"Does it still hurt?" Rukia asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Does what hurt?" His voice was thick which meant he was in alpha state ready to fall asleep.

"Your break up, did you love her?" They never really talked about it. He met her at work and after she asked him out they started too slowly but increasingly date. She thought his Japanese accent was cute, although now it was mixed with American. It took him to years but he finally learned English. He came home one day and announced that he now had a girlfriend. Rukia still to this day can't remember what exactly went through her head when he mentioned that, but she still had the scar on her palm from holding the cutting knife to hard. It seemed like a shock…. Ichigo was nineteen now he had hormones and he was growing into a man. Still she saw him as that fifteen year old and it came as a shock to see him interacting with females.

"I don't know… I mean I thought I loved her… but after awhile she would call everyday like four or more times a day just to say hi. When I'm having a bad day it was nice too hear her voice but… I don't know that was too many times to call someone so I stopped answering her calls and only picked up once in awhile. Then she began to get paranoid saying that her partying was ruining our relationship. I told her that it may have had something to do with it mainly because I don't like to see her around other men. But here's the weird thing… I wasn't really that upset when I broke up with her… I felt kind of relieved. There was a time when I'm sure I would have been hurt, but she … I cared for her, but I don't think I loved her."

"But the sex was great I bet." She laughed and grabbed a pillow to protect herself.

Ichigo blushed a deep shade of red and laughed lightly, "I was never the one who initiated it, I swear once you take a girl's virginity they never leave you alone. But then again I never took your virginity and you still won't leave me alone." Ichigo teased and attempted to block Rukia's fist but she changed positions and ended up punching his stomach instead.

It didn't take much longer for the two to fall asleep from exhaustion from all of their wrestling…

_Hollow! Hollow!_

_Beep! Beep! _

Both of them sat up quickly and grabbed their stuff, god how long has it been since they had a hollow? Two years? Two and a half? It's been so long since they had a hollow.

They changed into their shinigami forms and jumped out of their 7th floor apartment complex.

The hollow was a small one near a park and was chasing after a child soul. She used her first release Dance, Sode No Shirayuki and pissed the hollow off, but small as it was it still managed to get a good hit on Rukia. Ichigo growled and split the hollow in half.

Ichigo landed next to Rukia and sheathed his Zanpaktu. "Sorry, I moved out of the way instead of blocking so you got hit instead. Let me see it." He kneeled down and took Rukia's arm in his hand. It was a deep gash near her wrist, probably needed stitches if she hadn't already started using her kido.

"Come on let's just get home and clean this bitch…." Rukia muttered standing up, it was now nearing ten AM so it was about time they start their day.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

_Knock, Knock _

"Enter." Was the reply to the irritated Captain. He may not look it, he never displayed any emotions but he was irritated to be interrupted, yet again for the fifth time today.

A boy with short black hair entered the room; he had some markings around his eyebrows, oh that brat who looked up to his lieutenant.

"Yes?" He asked looking up from his paperwork for just a moment. Kuchiki Byakuya may be a man of patience, but not today, not when he has so much work to do.

"Sir… Captain Kuchiki…. I've just received news from the twelfth division." The boy…. Rikichi… he believed that was the name of the boy, said annoying him much further.

"What does the twelfth division have to do with me?" He looked back down and began writing on his paperwork, "If you wish to bore me with your useless information I suggest you do that with my lieutenant."

"Rin Tsubokura and Akon have sent the news straight to your office sir but since Vice Captain Abarai is not around to handle it I took the liberty to go through the new paperwork and what I've just received is vital!"

"Please set the paperwork down and let me finish what I have." He spoke quietly not even looking up.

Rikichi was starting to grow impatient. Being in this squad you were taught patience and elegant fighting but right now this stiff man was testing his nerves.

"It's about Rukia Kuchiki sir, from squad thirteen." He winced when he felt his captains rietsu flair.

"What is it?" He set his work down and gave his attention to the young boy.

"The twelfth division detected her rietsu while Rin and Akon were on a mission down in the States."

"The States? United States?"

"Yes sir."

"So she made it to America… and she's …. Alive." For the longest time Soul Society pronounced Rukia Kuchiki dead. Byakuya struggled with it, he wanted to bring Rukia back home and plead to the head on her safety, but since she was no where to be found on earth they announced the death of Rukia Kuchiki.

"Her rietsu flared increasingly for a few moments and disappeared being replaced with a new, much stronger rietsu so Rin and Akon were not able to pin point her exact whereabouts. They were however able to find that she may be in this area." Rikichi handed Byakuya a map with Washington, Nevada, California, and the top part of Mexico circled.

"You or the twelfth squad didn't alert anyone about this did you?" He asked not knowing exactly what he was thinking of doing.

"No sir… we figured this was something you needed to take care of."

"Good, bring me Captain Ukitake, but don't tell him why he's coming."

"What are you doing Rukia….?" He frowned looking at the map speaking softly once Rikichi left. He tried to ignore the bubbling feeling in his stomach at the possibility that his beloved wife's sister was still alive. He didn't utter a word as the boy left Byakuya to his thoughts.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Kami Hisana… what is your sister doing to me… I can't keep protecting her if she insists on being a rebel…"

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

"Oh Shit!! Fuck this movie!" Rukia cried jumping back and curling her feet under her and she clutched the pillow on the couch harder. Her eyes were wide and alert as the protagonist of the movie, Alice, ran through the underground building searching for the villain.

"Geez…. Scared much?" Ichigo smirked taking a sip of his vodka and coke. In Vegas it was very easy to get some alcohol so every other time or another Ichigo brings home some alcohol.

Ichigo was having a hard time last year when he turned eighteen he had to start making a lot of payments. Of course his dad helped him out, but Ichigo wanted a car so he bought one, he also had some credit cards and that was all his debt. So once in awhile to help relieve some stress he would drink a tiny bit to bring the tension down.

"Hmph!" Rukia sat up and walked over to the TV and shut it off, "I think it's time we do something! Hey," She sat down next to him, "We're both on paid vacation, why not make the use of it? Lets go somewhere!"

Ichigo set down his mixed drink, "where exactly do you want to go?"

"Let's pack a bunch of clothes and just leave! Lets choose to go somewhere when we get there, please Ichigo, Please?" great… she was tugging on his shirt now, and with that little look she gave him with her giant violet eyes got to him every time, especially since her arm was tied up do to her injury.

He looked down at his watch, it was two in the afternoon. He stood up and walked through their small apartment and straight to the bedroom with Rukia closely behind.

"It's not fair, how come you have to grow taller?" She pouted.

It was true, Ichigo had already passed most of his puberty states when he turned 14, but now that he was 18 he had some time to grow and mature a lot. So now Rukia really did look like a midget or a twelve year old next to him. She was already fully grown, and would not get any different.

"I grew too you know! You're just too tall to notice!" No she didn't.

Ichigo ignored her, sometimes it was best to ignore her… and began to go through his clothes, "Well are you going to start packing your shit or not?"

Rukia's face lit up, "We're really getting away from Vegas!!?" she jumped up and began packing her clothes in a duffle bag.

"Don't forget shower stuff, I won't have you smelling." He smirked knowing how to push her buttons.

It didn't take long but before the two instantaneously teens were packed and ready to go, well Rukia was sitting by the door impatiently waiting for Ichigo to finish up some last packing up. If he didn't make sure they had everything then they would never get anywhere.

It wasn't long until the two of them were in Ichigo's 2008 two door black Honda civic coupe and driving along the main highway listening to some music with the windows down of course.

For the first time in three years the two were leaving Las Vegas, even if for only a moment. But it didn't matter as Ichigo turned around to see Rukia looking outside at the scenery with her hair blowing in the wind; they were leaving their worries behind.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

"Here you are sir, the key to your room." The young woman said handing Ichigo two card keys.

They made it to Lake Arrowhead in California. Rukia saw a shop with a bunny as the front greeter and just had to jump out of the car, literally jump out of the car so of course Ichigo had to park and run after the crazy midget (she was making the bunny greeter nervous….). When they left the shop with Rukia hugging a little stuffed bunny close to her tiny chest Ichigo noticed a hotel right to the left with smack view of the lake.

Now they were walking up the steps to their room that was hidden behind thick trees and bushes. If you walk to the ledge of the sidewalk out from beneath the trees and bushes you can see the lake perfectly. The sun gleamed off of the lake giving it an orangey glow due to the sun setting; it looked like a lake of orange molten lava. It truly was beautiful.

Ichigo opened their door to reveal a tropical looking hotel room. The furniture was wooden and made with bamboo, the windows were the same, made with bamboo but instead of brown they were a teal green, the alcohol bar was made with the same kind of brown bamboo wood but the table top was a shiny black with white spots blended in, and finally the tropical plants adorned the room giving it a rather nice rainforest smell to the room.

"One bed?" Rukia teased setting her suitcase down on the bed.

"Huh… guess we've been sleeping together for so long I didn't think about it." Ichigo said setting his stuff down also.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and looked outside, it was sunset now. She pouted slightly. She wanted to go swim in the lake, but now that was shot. Shopping? Naw, they just got back from shopping… sleep? Yuck! How by boring, they were on vacation and she was debating on going to sleep?!

"Let's go dancing…" Rukia said seeing a black plaid skirt in her bag and pair of boots… she bought them to make Ichigo mad. He had told her she couldn't use his credit card for "dumb shit" so she bought her boots with his credit card saying that these weren't "dumb shit," she needed them for when she goes dominatrix. That shut him up real quick… although he spent the afternoon in the shower… so she lost out on lunch since she wasn't aloud to go near the kitchen after the toaster catching on fire incident.

"Dancing…? I don't dance." Ichigo said putting his stuff on the nightstand.

"Clubbing! You don't have to know how to dance to go clubbing Ichigo, I saw a bar that allows eighteen year olds in, it's a perfect way to unwind, later on we can head to the hot tub, what do you say?"

"Oh hell no… Like I said, I don't dance, or do clubs…." He sat down firmly on the bed crossing his arms over his chest flaring at the petite black haired girl.

Pity for him he didn't notice the conniving, mischievous glint in her eyes.

_**Alright guys the next chapter is going to be ….. well interesting. So stick around for interesting stuff!! YAY Oh yeah review if you love Byakuya saving Rukia in Hueco Mundo!!! You know what I'm talking about…**_


	7. A night to embrace

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo to signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – Yes Dancing Ichigo IS Sex on legs haha. **

**ALSO WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER it IS a lemon so… im sure nobody will complain about that… hehe okay maybe some but don't say I didn't warn you! Just skip the nasties and go on about I guess lol. Pretend they did it haha. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

How the hell Ichigo ended up standing at the bar drinking coke and vodka he never would understood. Not only is he under aged to be drinking but he was actually at a club wearing black jeans and a black button up shirt that the girls were drooling over. Rukia dressed him up, and the entire time he continually told her no, over and over. and now he stood leaning against the bar table…

_Memo to self, kill midget when I get home._ Ichigo thought to himself as he took another sip of his coke/vodka. He was keeping his eyes on a certain little chappy loving demon who kept getting lost in the crowd but somehow she'd always pop back into his view.

The music was blaring and annoying. Everyone was dancing and if they weren't dancing they were like Ichigo, sulking and glaring at their partners.

Some weird techno exotic music came on which was perfect for the hip rotation move that belly dancers use mostly. It was something Ichigo did NOT like Rukia using. She moved on the dance floor like she was flying across the floor. She turned an exotic, provocative dance into something so graceful and beautiful. Maybe that's why her zanpaktu was an in stages of dances.

Still he wondered how the hell she dragged him out of the hotel…. Mainly because she was dressed in that tiny skirt (even he didn't think it was women's but rather little girls skirt) and a light spaghetti strap black shirt with those god forsaken boots that went to her knees and went sprinting outside screaming about wanting to go dancing. Several men's interest was peaked. Ichigo had to send several death glares and was sadly forced to take Chappy-boot stalking out dancing before she got herself into trouble.

His eyes nearly bulged out when he caught a handsome looking man placed his hands on Rukia's hips and brought himself closer. His hips were cupped perfectly with her bottom brushing up against him. And that thought alone made his blood boil. Why? He couldn't care less if she got herself into trouble…

Okay that was just mean. She just wanted to dance, and he was acting like a total dick. He set his vodka down on the bar and started walking towards the dancing orgy of people.

He gritted his teeth as he watched Rukia scoot closer to this brown headed man and in turn he slid his hands down her thighs. Bastard!

Ichigo gave this guy one death glare and the man backed off. No doubt this guy was older then Ichigo and yet he still scampered away.

Ichigo replaced the guy without Rukia even noticing as her hips swayed to the music and her eyes closed. Stupid girl did she not realize she was a walking potential one night stand victim?

His eyes widened when he felt her little bum rub hard against his hips resulting in his blood rushing downwards. Little deviant… he was supposed to be a stranger… was he jealous? He gritted his teeth and brought her closer by her hips dancing softly behind her, she brought her hands up to run along his arms and up to his hair. He swore he could hear her heavy breathing and soft gasping even over the loud blaring music.

"Do you always dance like your having an orgasm?" Ichigo whispered leaning close to her ear and breathing heavy sending tingles of excitement down her spine.

Rukia whipped around and stared wide eyed at Ichigo, "When did you come in for dancing?" She asked speaking above the music.

"I've been here practically the whole time, came to protect you from men over your provocative dancing!" he glared bringing his suddenly uncomfortable hands to fold around his chest.

"Provocative?! I don't even dance!" She pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well then you must be a natural at seducing the male population!" He countered looking at the scantily dressed women.

"I'll show you!" Rukia ground out and grabbed him by his hips and brought him close to her hips, true she was tiny and her stomach barely reached his hips, but with those giant boots on she was able to get pelvis to pelvis and it felt _good_. Ichigo was already sensitive down there from her dancing on him earlier but now that he had her smashing her soft body hard into him it was all he could do to not get a boner at the club. Her hands were on his ass moving around up to his hips and up his back as she danced close and seductively. Ichigo smirked and let his hands do some work first starting on her shoulders and moving down, down, down…

He shivered when her hot skin touched him on his arms. He couldn't be touched by her; she was like an aphrodisiac right now, especially with alcohol in his system.

_Was that her tongue?! _Ichigo must be loosing it because he could have sworn he felt her tongue sliding up his collar bone, how she made it up there was a mystery to even him. _Wait! It IS her tongue!!_ The little deviant was running her little tongue along his collar bone.

"Ouch!" _She bit him!! Little bitch bit him!!_

"What's wrong Ichi…?" She purred rubbing her damn little hips against his now semi erection.

"Oh… is that your Zanpaktu or are you just happy to see me?" She laughed, he knew she must be drunk he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Fuck this…" Ichigo mutter and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ichigo… where are we going?"

"Back home!" He sneered trying to steer his way out of the throng of people. Some people were actually laughing and pointing saying, "get a room!" technically they were going to get a room, but not to when everyone thought.

It didn't take them long to get back to their room, but it was a mistake when Ichigo let Rukia walk on her own, because she was all over him. He didn't know if it was the club, the alcohol or maybe she was drugged, but whatever it was she was acting like a midget cat in heat!

"Come on Rukia don't do that." He scolded her pushing her hands away and trying to get the keys in the door to their hotel room, "Rukia!" He hissed and shoved his hips in the door away from her hands, needless to say she shouldn't grab a man there when he was trying very hard to not jump her bones.

He nearly broke the key from the pressure on the metal key lock when he felt her hands slid up his shirt running her hot little fingers along his muscles.

"Okay you asked for it!" He swung her around and grabbed her by the waist picking her up and kicking the door open.

"Whoa!" Rukia yelped as she was thrown on the bed and the door slammed shut thanks to Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled his shirt off of his head ripping the buttons and jumped on the bed with Rukia, he'd make Orihime sew them on or something… she knows how to sew.

The minute he got on the bed Rukia wrapped her slim arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her and pressed her lips to him.

"God Ichigo… I never realized how much I wanted you until now…" Rukia muttered raking her fingers through his hair.

"It's the alcohol baby just go with it." Ichigo muttered loosing all complete sense of his comprehension.

He broke apart from her swollen lips and began to pull her boots off letting his fingers slid up and down her claves and thighs.

"Ohh… Ichi…" Rukia muttered spreading her legs wider, which added to Ichigo's hazy pleasure.

Once he succeeded in getting Rukia's boots off he unbuckled his pants to make room for his painful erection and moved up so he could capture Rukia's lips once more.

"You really like that vodka and coke huh…" She purred letting her somehow expert fingers trace along his navel pulling lightly on the soft hairs that ran down to his pubic area.

"I think I'm going to like drinking you better…" He whispered huskily in her neck sending the ultimate shivers down her spine drawing out a guttural moan from her tiny throat.

His hands ran down from her shoulders to her tiny pert breasts. She arched her back allowing him full access to her supple chest which he took full advantage to that and began to pull her tiny shirt over her body. He bit his lip and felt himself get harder just knowing she wasn't wearing a bra out there, in the cold.

She was tiny, her breasts didn't even fill his palm but she was beautiful with her hard nipples and her chest heaving up and down from her panting, cheeks flushed, and dilated eyes. She was simply gorgeous with her lips parted slightly puffy and red from Ichigo's rough kisses.

Rukia had had enough of him staring at her so she drew her feet up to his waist and pulled his pants down, it was easy since he already unbuckled them.

Ichigo ran his hands down her breasts and reached behind her unzipping the tiny black plaid skirt she wore. Underneath was sinfully red silk panties. When did she get these?

But the thought was lost once he felt his neck being smothered with her wet kisses. He felt her hands slid down his hips to cup his tight ass and finally pulled his boxers off.

"Oh my…" He heard her mutter. He cocked his head downwards to see just exactly what she was looking at.

"Like it?" he said grinning cockily.

"I haben't had sex in so long I don't dink it'll fit…" she slurred running her fingers down his chest to his navel and finally to cup his already fully hard dick.

He hissed and thrust into her hand, "Come on babby I know you can take all of me." With that said he hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties and pulled them down revealing a tiny patch of her soft black curls. Instantly he reached out to touch her and grinned as she arched her back once his fingers touched her center. She was soaking.

He brought his fingers up to his mouth and tasted her. She tasted like a berry alcohol beverage… was that what she was drinking?

He got up on his hands and knees and began trailing kisses down her squirming body. He loved the little gasps and moans she made with each nip he gave her. Once he made it to her thighs he leant down low to spread her legs wider, the scent she was giving off was intoxicating. It was pure woman and alcohol that filled his senses. He bent low to give each of her slightly shaking thighs a kiss before finally planting hips lips on her wet center. She arched her back off of the bed and hissed out in pleasure.

"Urgh, Ichi…. Ichigo!!" he had to hold her thighs down before he got kicked in the face from all of the moving she was doing.

He concentrated hard on licking her core up and down making her wetter and turned on. He used his fingers to spread her folds wider for better access to her clitoris. The second his tongue rubbed over the sensitive nub she was thrusting and begging for more.

"God! ICHIGO don't stop! Please… don't stop!!" She cried kicking her leg up over his shoulder pushing him closer.

He had to admit, when drunk Rukia was loud in bed. Or was she always like this? He doubted it, somehow he always expected Rukia to be quieter in bed.

He bit her clit as he added a finger into her tight, wet, heat. When he didn't get a response out of her he added another finger and curled them to reach her G-spot.

"Aye! Oh, please Ichigo please…. I …. I need to come… God Ichigo…. Ugh!" She cried trying to thrust into his fingers.

Finally he continued to stroke her G-spot along with licking her sensitive little bud and he had her walls clenching tight around his fingers along with tiny spurts of her fluids. Her screams were loud and forceful as she came. He licked up when he could and removed his fingers to sit up and watch her ride out her orgasm.

She was in the perfect state for him, wet and tight from her previous orgasm, super sensitive, and completely brain dead after that orgasm. He got up on his knees and began to hover over her kissing her softly on the neck when he entered her in one hard swift movement taking her by surprise and pleasure.

She arched her back into him and cried out in sheer pleasure. Ichigo grunted and gasped opening his mouth in mock pleasure. It was Rukia's wet, hot, heat taking all of him that sent shivers down his spine.

"Fuck!" He pulled out quickly making Rukia sit up in frustration. She was shivering in anticipation completely ready for him and he pulls out!

"What?!"

"I forgot all of my condoms at home… I have to get some…." He sat up looking for his pants.

Rukia smirked, it was rather amusing watching Ichigo scramble around the bed with a huge erection bobbing up and down with each move he made. More like a turn on…

"Ichigo, I'm dead, I can't get pregnant now come here." She said taking his wrist. Ichigo complied and allowed himself be drug to her, he was so foggy with lust he wasn't even sure how he was thinking, all he knew was that Rukia felt amazing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She leaned back onto the bed and spread her legs open, "Now come on, I'm aching." She said kissing him softly.

He pressed his tip to her wet entrance and groaned. Never had he felt a female without a latex barrier and now that he was experiencing it, he was glad he was able to experience this intimate act with Rukia. Just thinking about being inside her and making her writhe beneath him gave him a sense of pride, power, and lust.

He pushed himself deep within her once again and the effect was even powerful this time, Rukia chocked out a half sob half moan and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He wanted to just lay there inside of her marveling in the feel of her and the sounds she made but of course Rukia being Rukia was impatient and began rocking her hips against his. Feeling her tight wet heat slid around his hard member coaxed him into grabbing onto her hips and pulling himself almost out and then slamming into her hard.

She was so tight, but she was not a virgin. He didn't need to take it easy for her, so he slammed into her over and over again causing the most beautiful cries from her lips. Her back was arched in such a way he could tilt his head down for a moment and lick her nipples as he pounded into her relentlessly.

The wet sounds he could hear as he thrust into her hard along with her sharp gasping cries was driving him insane. It took all of his willpower to not shoot his load right then and there.

"Please….. I …. I need to come…." Rukia begged half sobbing as small tears formed at her eyes. She was begging for her release.

Ichigo positioned his angle so Rukia's legs were now higher on his waist and he had easy access to her G-Spot.

"yes, yes… yes YES!" her walls were claming on him tightly and strangely enough he could feel her G-spot swelling.

It took him by surprise but it pleased him none the less. Rukia cried out loud and arched her back as Ichigo gave one last pound into her and she was squirting, her juices getting all over his thighs. Ichigo paused as he pulled out and watched as she writhed beneath him flushed and spent. His dick was hurting so bad now, he needed release. He brought the tip of his dick to her clit and rubbed. She cried out again as more of her juices came.

"Damn…" Ichigo smirked. He could see Rukia was embarrassed, really embarrassed but he was pleased knowing he gave her an amazing orgasm. He knew she didn't pee on him, this has happened only once before with Samantha. She was crying begging him to stop, he was too far gone to listen and continued on. She cried out once more telling him she was going to pee. Ichigo really didn't care at that point and was very surprised when he had an odorless, and colorless water substance all over his body.

Rukia was spent and tired but Ichigo wasn't done, he still had a hard boner and he'd be damn if Rukia was going to pass out on him. He flipped her over onto her back and brought her by her hips so she was on her hands and knees. He thrust into her hard from behind. She was even tighter from behind!

Rukia gasped out loud as he took her from behind, she felt dirty and degraded but the feelings he brought out in her was breathe taking. Never in her life had she felt this way.

It wasn't long before Ichigo had Rukia full on sobbing for her release again. He complied with her cries started thrusting harder and faster and it wasn't even a minute later Rukia was screaming his name as her walls clenched on him tightly. This time Ichigo came, and he came hard, harder then he ever had in his life. His dick felt hot as his cum shot through and into Rukia.

Rukia was spent and exhausted. She fell forward onto her cheeks with her little bottom up in the air. Ichigo pulled out watching as some of his excess cum slid down her thighs. He pulled her legs out from under her so she was now lying on her tummy. He came up next to her and wrapped his arms around her hugged her tightly and brought the blankets up around them, keeping them warm.

"I think I made a mistake with Samantha… I think I love you. And I think I always did." Ichigo whispered on her sweaty temple.

Rukia was still breathing hard and could barely answer him, but somehow she managed a chocked out, "I love you too…."

_**WOW! That was the most graphic Lemon I have ever made… I think I dunno… you guys be the judge lol. Anyways that was a bit of excitement for our two for the night we get to see how the morning after takes place with their hangovers!!! That'll be interesting. **_


	8. Going home

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo to signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – Well here it is, the morning after from their um…. Crazy drunken night….**

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Another puff of smoke was blown into the air as Ichigo drew in the toxic smoke from his cigarette as he watched Rukia sleeping on the bed. She would kill him if she woke up to him smoking again, but he needed a cigarette right now, he was stressed beyond belief. He only had a smoke when his nerves were on edge. Kind of like what his dad did.

Rukia's skin was porcelain from the moon shinning over bare back. The sheets were pulled up to her hips as she slept on her tummy.

He took another drag puffing out the smoke thinking about what they had done earlier. Ichigo had sex with Rukia. Ichigo, who just got out of a relationship had sex with Rukia, the best sex he ever had in his life. The most feelings he ever felt possible was jumbled up and given to her as he made love to her. Of course it was a bit more of wild passionate love, but he still loved her and made her his for that tiny moment.

He admitted to loving her, but… did he really love her? He knew it was horrible, he loved her in a different way, but did he really love her like he loved Samantha? Did he even love Samantha?

He took another puff and thought back to what he said to her, "I think I made a mistake with Samantha… I think I love you, and I think I always have…" Was that true?

"Fuck…." He whispered looking outside at the glistening water. Who was he kidding? He only started dating Samantha to try and ignore his growing feelings for Rukia, he couldn't stop thinking about the raven haired midget so he resorted to another female thinking it was just lust for Rukia. No, he was wrong, it was lust for Samantha but it was pure love for Rukia. Yes Ichigo Kurosaki loved Rukia Kuchiki.

He took one long drag from his cigarette and put it out stepping off of the ledge from the window and coming back inside. Yes he loved Rukia but it was wrong, he couldn't love her, he would be throwing too much trouble for her. She had enough to worry about without him making it worse. He crept back into bed beside her and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders keeping her warm as he laid himself down also.

As Ichigo closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep he failed to notice that Rukia was wide awake. Her eyes were open, and filled with dread. Ichigo was smoking again, she could smell it on him and she watched him silently as he stood at the window. That meant only one thing, he was seriously stressed out about something, and that something was her.

X X X X X X X X

It was around 9AM When Rukia opened her eyes to the blinding light beating off of the lake and straight into their little hotel room. She groaned and rolled over to see Ichigo still sleeping soundly next to her. She sighed feeling the slight ache of Ichigo stressed out over what they did, was it rejection?

She bit her lip and sat up groaning inwardly at the sharp pains she felt between her legs, Ichigo really beat her up last night, she'll probably walk funny. Can't say she didn't enjoy it though…

She really wanted to take a hot shower but remembered that Ichigo was still sleeping, instead she treaded over to the bathroom to take a hot bath instead, that would help soothe her aches and make sure it's quiet to not wake Ichigo up.

The water was scorching but it took away the pain she was feeling and internally. She would have to face Ichigo sooner or later might as well relax and then face the music…

She pouted and slid down into the tub burning her face as she went under the water, hopefully she'll drown…

X X X X X X X X X

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes looking around, Rukia was no where to be found. He cocked his head to the left to see the bathroom light on and the door shut, she was in there, hopefully.

He hoped out of bed an pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers and grabbed a shirt that was laying in his duffle bag. He felt good and relieved, and he felt like a heavy load was washed off of him. He finally realized that he truly did love Rukia, he really loved her. He was hiding from his feelings for so long because of the consequences but finally he felt clear and happy. How the hell he ignored his feelings not even he knew, it's bullshit, he would just protect her until the end of time.

He turned his head to face the bathroom door that just opened revealing Rukia dressed in a black jacket over a white t-shirt with a turquoise skirt and a different pair of black boots. These ones didn't have heels, and they weren't zipper but tie up all the way to the top. More like military boots.

Rukia stood frozen to her spot staring at him with her giant violet eyes.

"Rukia how about we…" Ichigo started.

"Morning." Rukia said cutting him off.

"Good… morning… I was thinking…."

"Well I think I am going to wander around town a little bit, I'll see you in a few hours." She said quickly and reached for her wallet tucking it into her boots and took off towards the door.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called coming quickly to the door to stop her.

She paused with her hand on the door knob, but she still refused to meet his gaze.

"Rukia what's wrong?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"I… I need some time to think…" She opened the door and walked out quickly.

All Ichigo could do was stare at the spot she was in. he felt like he had been slapped across the face after telling him his dreams had just died. He shut the door slowly and sat down on the bed cupping his chin in his hands. What the hell just happened? Was Rukia regretting what happened? That only meant one thing. She just rejected him. And it hurt, a lot.

It hurt, a lot to walk out on him like that. But she had too, she walked out on him because she couldn't face what he was about to tell her so she left, cutting him off making sure he had no room to cut her feelings down. She was chocking back a sob that threatened to spill. She knew full heartedly that she was acting ridiculous but this was just too much to bear for her.

When Ichigo came home one day talking about girls Rukia's teasing smirk turned into a painful smirk, a smirk that wanted so badly to turn into a frown. At first she didn't know why, but later she realized it was just an uncomfortable jealousy. When Ichigo came home telling Rukia to meet someone with long brown hair and brown eyes Rukia felt herself falter for a moment. She was beautiful. She was tall, she was voluptuous, she was kind and sweet, she was everything Rukia was not. Rukia stood by him and his ideas, she stood by him when he was having little fights with her, she stood by him when he broke up with her and yet still nothing between them happened. It was slowly eating away at Rukia. It was a stupid human emotion she picked up, and she hated it.

She sat along the lake on a tree that had long since fallen down and frowned. It hurt, being rejected. She had been rejected so many times before that she was surprised that this one hurt the most.

When she was young all she wanted was Renji too look at her, to notice her, to be hers. He was hers in a sense that he would do anything for her, but the minute they joined the Soul Reaper Academy they split up and Renji started to make new friends with higher class students. He left her behind to struggle on her own. She saw him around from time to time, but the last time she really saw him was years and years ago when he came to her, telling her he passed the exam. That was the day she was approached by the Kuchiki's.

She wanted nothing more then to belong to a family. She wanted nothing more then for Renji to ask her to stay, that he'd marry her and they'd start their own family by adopting little Rukongai children. But he broke her by telling her to go belong to another family. He shattered her by telling her to go even further away from him. He killed her.

When she finally thought that her heart was healed another someone broke down her walls once more. Kaien Shiba. It was a love that was never shared or pursued because he was a married man. She knew he had some kind of feelings for her by the way he would look at her, but she wouldn't pursue him, knowing it was wrong. The day he died tore her apart instantly.

Then Ichigo came and everything she ever put up and built was torn away. She fell, hard. He made her true Rukongai self come out, he made her stomach flip in ways she never thought possible, he made her believe that there is such a thing out there like hope. He gave her, her life back.

But now he has proven to not share the same feelings. It was okay… she couldn't make him love her, but she needed some time to collect herself.

She stood up and looked towards the shopping centers and smiled slightly, shopping was just the remedy for wounded pride.

It was sunset by the time Rukia got back to the lake. She set her bags down and looked out at the flaming red orange lake. She wasn't quite ready to go back yet. More like she wanted to relax and enjoy the lake view.

"You know they say that it's a bad omen to watch the moon with a ring around it."

Rukia started at the voice. She swung around to see Ichigo standing there staring up at the moon and his hands in his pockets.

She looked up at the sky and frowned. How long had she been sitting out here without even realizing it? It was now pitch black with the moon providing as the only light and sure enough the moon hard a giant ring around it.

"You know back then people used to say that the ring around the moon meant that bad weather is about to come." Rukia added, she remembered that at one time when she was walking with her brother she heard some younger shinigami talking about the ring around the moon and how it meant bad weather.

"Well scientifically you could be correct, because there are 22 diameter ice crystals hovering on either side of the moon and because the light from the moon bounces off these ice crystals it creates a halo around the moon. Maybe the ice crystals mean cold rainy or snow storms?" Ichigo said taking a seat next to her, "What the hell did you buy?"

"Oh just a few sorts here and there…" the smirk on her face gave it away that she had used his credit card.

"You little rat!" He jumped forward to try and grab her wallet but she was faster bounced off so he only caught her leg. But unfortunately she lost her balance and fell backwards with Ichigo tumbling after her.

"Oof!" She cried once Ichigo's gigantic body fell on hers, "Ichigo you oaf! Get off!!"

Ichigo noticed their awkward position first, but did not move, instead he moved his hand up to her cheek, "Why are you so upset Rukia?"

"Maybe it's because your crushing me, now _get off!"_

Ichigo slid off of her body and sat back on the rock looking out to the ring moon once more, "Really Rukia, why are you so upset about last night?"

Once Rukia collected herself and was able to think clearly she slowly started to speak, "Well… I couldn't handle rejection right now, so I left in such a hurry, but I'll listen to whatever you have to say now."

"Rejection? Rukia what are you talking about?"

She turned to look at him with her eyebrows furrowed, "Well… this morning you were by the window smoking and whenever you do that you're stressed out about something so I figured it was because of last night." She quickly looked away.

But Ichigo wouldn't have it, he pulled her chin to face him, "Rukia the reason I was so stressed out was because I was thinking about whether what I said was true or not… and I've come to realize that the whole reason I started dating Samantha was to try and ignore my feelings for you. But of course… it's impossible to ignore you, even if it is just the way I feel about you. I love you Rukia…. And I always have, it just needed some time to grow."

"Ichigo… why would you ignore your feelings for me?"

"I was afraid… afraid of what it would do to our relationship, afraid of Soul Society would do even though they haven't found us yet." He was surprised when he felt two tiny arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.

"I love you too Ichigo!" She said laughing into his shoulder.

His eyes were wide as he too wrapped his arms around her waist, "let's go inside…" he helped lift her up and then grabbed all of her bags while gritting his teeth thinking about his poor credit bill now….

"This is definitely where she lives." Captain Ukitake said as he picked up a picture with Rukia smiling and holding up a little bunny rabbit.

"Somebody lives with her…" the other captain, Captain Kuchiki said picking up a pair of boxers that were laying on the bed, "Or just keeps their stuff around here…"

"A Boyfriend?" Ukitake asked coming to stand next to Byakuya.

"I don't know… here he is…" he picked up a tiny pink wallet with chappy the rabbit all over, obviously Rukia's with pictures in it of a girl with long orange hair and big grey eyes, two younger girls with orangey brown hair and another girl with black hair. a boy with short bluish black hair and glasses, a tan skinned boy, and the last picture was of an orange haired boy.

"How do you know that orange headed kid is the one living with her?"

"Because I found a few other pictures of that boy. Plus there is a tiny hair brush with strands of orange hair."

"Are they lovers?" The older man came to stand next to Byakuya as they both looked at Rukia's picture holding the bunny.

"I don't know… I'm going to find out just exactly why she never came back and why she resorted to a lowly human."

"I'm just glad she's alive, after these last few years she's alive… and Byakuya look," He handed the picture to Byakuya, "She looks so healthy and alive. Have you ever seen her this vibrant and happy? She would always look so pale and sickly and …. Sad."

"Maybe she found she was happier as a human… we will wait for their return and then question them. After that I will bring Rukia home and request a pardon for her claiming she was held here without her consent."

"And if she refuses?"

"I don't think she has the right to refuse…"

"Damn that moon!!" Ichigo grumbled as he put another suitcase into the car trying to take as much cover from the rain as possible. Apparently Rukia was right about her bad weather because now they were trapped in a downpour, but unfortunately they had stayed in Lake Arrowhead for four days and it was time to head on home, yesterday they had spent the whole day together, taking, shopping, and even went to the spa.

After they came home last night they brought home dinner and watched a little kids movie that was on TV, Meet The Robinsons. After the movie Rukia was getting a little too close to Ichigo and before they knew it they had made love, not like their first time. This time it was slow and loving, and this time Ichigo took the time to memorize every part of her body as did she.

It took them longer then usual to get home due to the rain but they made it safe and sound.

"Oh my god…." Rukia whispered as she opened the door to their apartment. Their cupboards were all opened, their drawers were all opened with stuff moved about, and in their bedroom their clothes were strewn across the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo came walking in and set their suitcases down, "Were we robbed?"

Rukia stepped over a pile of papers and reached for the picture Ichigo took of her one Spring when they were going fishing with Ishiin and the girls.

"No…" she spun around her eyes wide, "No something worse…"

"What?" He came to stand next to her.

"Ichigo It was my brother…"

"Your bro…. you have a brother?"

"We have to leave at once; we have to get somewhere," She frantically began to pick up some stuff until Ichigo grabbed her by the arms, "hey calm down… tell me what this is all about!"

She broke free from his grasp and walked over to the couch plopping down with her hands in her hair, "My brother must have found me, and to prove that I live here he looked through our stuff. Ichigo," She looked up, fear was written everywhere in her eyes, "Ichigo they will kill you. If not you then definitely me. When I first left it was to protect you, and then you shattered my hard exterior and gave me hope. Well now this hope is gone… because they know we are here and alive."

"Alright listen, we are going to calm down and go on as if nothing happened okay?" He said this as he started to pick up the place.

But Rukia would not be put at ease, she stood up fast and walked over to Ichigo poking him in the arm, "What do you mean pretend this never happened? Did you not listen to me? They will _kill_ us!" but when Ichigo continued to ignore her and pick up a shattered plate Rukia lost her nerve and kicked his hand sending the broken shards everywhere, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" She screeched finally breaking.

Ichigo stood up at once and grabbed her hard by the upper arms, "_You_ listen to me! We can't just run from our lives Rukia! If he's your brother he will SIT and listen to what you have to say if not then I will cut them down and I will take you out of here. Now _shut_ up and clean!!" He released her and left her shocked as he returned to the broken glass.

Never in her life has Ichigo ever laid a hand on her, technically he still didn't but he did squeeze her a little hard and used a tone she had never heard before.

And that's what she just did, shut up and clean. It took them practically all day but they finally got everything put back in place and cleaned up. After that they had a silent dinner and went straight to bed. No words spoken.

That is until Ichigo rolled over on the bed and wrapped his arm around her thin waist and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I snapped at you…. I just… don't I was surprised when I heard that they may be coming for you, I'm just too tired to travel…"

She rolled around to face him, "What if they come for us tonight?"

"Rukia he's your brother… he'll listen to you."

"No… if anything he'll kill me himself."

"What kind of a brother would do that?!" His voice was exasperated.

"That's just how Soul Society is…"

"Sick place you live in Rukia… no wonder you never went back…" he curled his fingers tighter around her.

"I won't let them touch you…. I promise…" And this time, him whispering in her ear, she felt comforted and loved.

"Why have you decided on waiting a few weeks?" Ukitake asked sitting down across from Byakuya's desk back in Soul Society.

"Because my lieutenant obviously can't handle me leaving with this much work on my desk, I have decided that I will give Rukia a few more weeks before I encounter her. Besides, their scared enough, might as well let them relax and then attack once more. I will have my sister thinking straight again in no time."

"Byakuya…. Your sister looks happy. There must have been a reason why she left with this boy."

"Risk damning the Kuchiki name and possibly putting herself in danger for this little boy? Is love really that worth it?" it surprised Ukitake at how calm Byakuya looked and yet how fierce his eyes blazed.

"You fell in love with Hisana and you fought so hard to keep her. You broke the rules for her Byakuya, you loved her with all your heart."

Byakuya slammed his fist down on the table and glared at Ukitake, "Which is exactly why I want Rukia to be home and safe and _away_ from that boy! What did I give Hisana? Everything, _everything_ and she gave me nothing in return not even her heart. I was a fool and I was blind. She loved me like a savior, but she did not love me like a lover. I broke the rules for her and shamed my parents but not once did she return that kind of dedication to me. I don't want that for Rukia." He looked away and put his hands in his hair sighing loudly.

"I understand Byakuya… I will go with you to bring Rukia back, but… how do you know that this boy is just using her? What if she really is happy being with him?"

"We'll find out how much he loves her when we scare the shit out of him, see how long it will take him to scurry on out of there. If he proves himself I will back down and make a deal…" He moved some more paperwork out of the way and started on some new piles.

"You have come to like her haven't you. You resented her at first but… is it possible that you care for her more then you have Hisana?"

Byakuya looked up before answering, "She has come to be a sister to me, and I will do everything in my power to protect her now."

Ukitake smiled and stood up, "Very well Byakuya I will leave you to let you attend to your affairs, I will speak with you soon." Captain Ukitake bowed and left Byakuya alone.

"Sorry Hisana… but Rukia has shown me more affection and gratitude then you ever have… she has become special to me…" He spoke softly staring at Hisana's picture, "As an older sibling I will protect her with all my being, I've made more mistakes in my life and regretted them, but adopting Rukia was not one of them. Marrying you possibly… but meeting Rukia through you was not."

He knew it was wrong to speak ill of his late wife, but he was young and naive and s in love. He didn't know what love was until she died. He soon realized what Hisana never gave him… it didn't matter because now his sister who gave him more then his late wife could ever give him was going to be protected with all of his strength.

9 Weeks Later

"Good bye!!" Rukia said one last time as she walked out of the doors of her Starbucks.

"Well it's about time, god I never thought you to be a talker…" Ichigo muttered taking her hand and walking along with her outside.

"The girls wanted to know more about you…"

"They already know about me!"

"But not since we've started dating officially…" She smirked bumping into him lightly.

"Whatever…. I have dinner waiting at home."

"Oh what?!" He loved how her eyes got big when she was excited about something.

"Enchiladas."

"Mmm…."

"I don't know if you should eat though…. I made some soup too." He pulled open the door to their apartment complex and let Rukia in.

"I threw up yesterday morning Ichigo, it was just really early you know how mornings are and how people get nausea. I can still eat!"

The argument stopped there, but it was still left hanging. After dinner Ichigo bid Rukia farewell and left to go to work. She was left with the small amount of dishes and a nice relaxing afternoon….. alone… this was one of those days that she didn't like, when Ichigo worked night and she worked morning. They really didn't get to see much of each other on days like this.

"What's wrong Ichigo?!" Ruben, the comedian and ice breaker of the bunch where Ichigo worked asked coming up to the orange haired teen with his head in his hands. He was still working for security but now he was one of the lead guards.

"Rukia…" Ichigo muttered.

"Oh… that girl you're living with? Didn't you guys hook up and fuck or something…?" he grabbed a near by seat and brought it up next to Ichigo.

"Yeah… something like that… Actually, she's been sick lately." He muttered finally lifting his head up.

"Do you think she's pregnant?"

Ichigo groaned and leaned back, "I'm having my suspicions, big time suspicions, but the problem is, she told me she can't get pregnant."

"What like birth control? Didn't you use a rubber man?" Ruben laughed patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

"No, like she can't get pregnant, like she's barren and no I didn't use a rubber…"

"Oh geez man… you should always use a rubber even if she is barren. Look, I got the fort tonight, you go home and talk to her. Ask her if she's had a period lately. If she hasn't don't freak out, sometimes women skip when they really are sick. But just to be safe get some pregnancy tests on the way home okay? Go on, take the rest of the night off!"

"Thanks man! Thanks, really!" Ichigo smiled and got up grabbing his coat and keys. This is going to be awkward picking up pregnancy tests but then again… this is Las Vegas.

Finally, it took him an extra hour but he picked up three different pregnancy tests and some extra water bottles before he came home.

"Rukia?" He called setting the stuff down on the kitchen table.

"Ichigo… what are you doing here?" She asked poking her head out of the bedroom.

"Hey… come here for a second will you?" He took a seat on the couch and waited for her to sit before he continued, "How sure are you about not being able to conceive?"

She gave him a blank stare but then it turned into a sad smile, "It's never once happened in Soul Society. Not once was a child ever been able to be conceived. We're dead Ichigo… it can't happen. I'm sorry…" she took his hand but he pulled it away and put it to her cheek.

"I think you're pregnant."

"What?" she dead panned, eyebrow raised.

"When was the last period you had?" He blushed slightly feeling stupid asking her this but he was growing gray hairs thinking about what could happen if she was pregnant. She has been throwing up a lot lately mostly in the morning and of course not once have they used a condom while having sex.

"Last…." She paused staring at him.

"Last … when Rukia…. When?" he grabbed onto her upper arms.

"I can't remember." She looked down at the ground.

"Rukia!!" he stoop up fast and ran to the bag and pulled out a few tests before coming back to her shoving the small tests in her face, "Take them right now."

"No." She refused to look at him.

"What do you mean "no"? He glared dangerously.

"I mean no I'm not taking the damn test."

"Rukia!! Why are you making this so difficult?! I'm asking you to take the fucking test so we can know for sure if you are pregnant or not! Now _take_ it!" his voice was high and dangerously low at the same time.

But Rukia had a wave of emotion flood over her. She stood up and grabbed the tests and threw them across the room, "No Ichigo I won't! Want to know why?! Because I refuse to have someone shove something in my face that I know I can't have! Why would I take these for an ounce of hope even though I know I can't bring babies in this world?!" Angry tears were now forming.

"Oh baby…" Ichigo came to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I'm so sorry… I'm just so scared. I really thought that I don't know… I just can't think of what could happen if you were… what would we do…? Look let's just get to bed okay?" he moved close to her taking her by the arms and placing his pelvis close to her stomach, "I guess I was over reacting…" He finished leaning down to capture her lips in a soft and sweet kiss.

It didn't take them long to somehow end up on the bed entangled up in each other breathing hard, lips tightly held together, finger nails grazing painfully hard down flesh. His hands were trailing fast through her hair down to her shoulders and up to her waist. Rukia wrapped her thin legs up around Ichigo's waist as he sat up and grabbed her thighs pulling her hips to his hips tighter.

Rukia moaned out loud as Ichigo dry humped her hard trying to relieve some pressure.

"God Rukia, how can you make me this horny?" His voice was thick and horse as he whispered low in her ear. His fingers trailed up to her rib cage and cupped her breasts tightly while capturing her lips in a fierce kiss.

She pushed him away gasping softly sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo breathed sitting up stroking her hair.

"I… You grab…. They hurt." She blushed running her fingers over her tiny chest.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide in realization, "Let's go!" He pulled her up from the bed and straight into the kitchen handing her some more pregnancy tests, "Take them!"

"Ichigo…. Come on I just said why I won't." she yet again averted her eyes not to look at him.

"Rukia," He lifted her chin up to look at him, "the first signs of pregnancy are tender and sore breasts, morning sickness, and of course missing your period. You could just be sick but I want to be sure. Please Rukia…." He said gently cupping her cheek.

She looked up at him and saw his look of apprehension before sighing, "Alright, I'll take them." She reached out and took the little applicators and walked into the bathroom.

It was the longest fifteen minutes of Ichigo's life. Rukia still hadn't come out and he was starting to loose his nerve. He was pacing and checking the time every two minutes.

"God… what is taking so long….?" He breathed looking at the bathroom door…

Rukia wasn't exactly sure what to feel. She knew it wasn't possible. It just isn't possible to become pregnant. So why was she surprised?

Why does it feel like her heart is breaking? Why is dreading coming out of the bathroom to face him? Because he gave her an ounce of hope. He filled her with nonsense she knew wasn't possible. She wasn't pregnant. Three tests were proof of that. All were pointing straight at her with the answers.

She threw the little pregnancy tests in the trash can and opened the door to face Ichigo who looked to be thirty years old instead of eighteen.

"Well?" But he wasn't sure as to what her answer was when she broke down into his arms.

"No… I'm not pregnant." She chocked sobbing on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Rukia I thought… look I'm sorry." He wasn't sure what to say, he felt like an asshole. He felt… he wasn't sure what he felt. He wanted a baby with Rukia…. But not right now. And just knowing that it might be possible to have a baby with her gave him joy. But he knew right now they weren't able to care for a baby. Not right now.

He was shocked to say the least when he was trying to comfort her, but she aggressively grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to meet her forceful lips. She pulled him inside of the room and threw him on the bed. They didn't make love; it was too forceful and demanding for it to be pure simple making love. They were not careful of the other making sure not to hurt the other; it didn't matter, because they were both hurting internally. They poured their souls into each other. They gave each other passion the other could not ignore. They were bound to have bruises and memories but for now, as Rukia and Ichigo lay next to each other breathing heavily after what they just did both were still wondering what it would be like to have children.

_**Geez that took me FOREVER!! LOL. Okay well I know that Byakuya seems out of character, but I couldn't understand why he was such a douche bag to Rukia in the beginning. It was clear that he cared for her so why would he go on his will for the sake of Soul Society? So I changed it a bit. Plus I love the brotherly sister love they share. Oh yeah and I do feel that Hisana never loved Byakuya that she just sort of pitied him or cared for what he did for her but I don't believe she ever truly loved him.**_

_**Well you guys know what to do, Review and I'll be happy!!! **_


	9. Changes In Karakura

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo to signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – I have a surprise for you guys in this chapter!! Keep reading and review of what you think of my amazing surprise!! Someone pops up hehee. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

Ichigo rolled over to see Rukia's tear streaked cheeks. He lifted his finger to stroke her cold cheek. It broke his heart to see that he may have caused this wave of emotion to flow through her. She was okay until he shoved the idea of her possibly being a mom in her face. She probably had a block of those types of emotions since she knew it wasn't possible, but the idea was probably appealing to her. It must hurt, knowing you can't have something but wanting it so bad.

She stirred and rolled away from him. He pulled his finger away and sat up in the bed. He was so sore and he was sure as hell that Rukia was sore, if not more. He beat himself off so hard in her that he was sure she was wincing rather then closing her eyes in pleasure. But she came three times, so obviously she liked it just now she is probably regretting it. He couldn't help it, he was upset with himself for hurting Rukia, it didn't make sense but he let his passion consume him and therefore resulting in some hard passion that left the both of them sore.

He rolled out of bed and stretched a bit and pulled on some sweats before stumbling over to the bathroom. As he stood there yawning and rubbing his eyes as he went to the bathroom his gaze was diverted to something that was in the trash can.

"Oh fuck…." Ichigo felt all of the color from his face drain. He finished urinating and tucked himself away before kneeling down to look in the trash can. There right on top were four pregnancy tests all with a positive sign on them.

"What the shit?" He stood up and used his leg to shut the toilet lid and flushed the toilet before running out of the bathroom.

_Oh shit! This isn't happening…_ Ichigo thought frantically as he ran through the house to the main bedroom.

"Rukia!!" He shouted as he jumped on the bed.

She sat up groggily rubbing her eyes, "whha?" She slurred staring at him with wide eyes, or as wide as they can be due to lack of sleep.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her from the bed pushing her into the bathroom.

"What? Is something broken?" She asked trying to adjust to the now blinding light.

"Rukia what's that in the trash can?" He forced out picking up the trash can and placing it on the vanity.

It took her a moment for her eyes to focus but she managed, "The pregnancy tests? Was I supposed to flush them?"

Ichigo gripped his hair and grit his teeth before dramatically pulling the applicators out and held them close to her face, "These say _positive_ you idiot!!"

Now Rukia was starting to get angry and pushed his arm out of her face, "Yeah so? What does it mean?"

"Rukia!! It means your positive! You're pregnant do you even know what the positive and negative sign means?!" he threw the applicators on the floor and spun around grumbling to himself.

But Rukia was stunned shock, "I-I'm pregnant…?" Rukia walked in front of Ichigo and grabbed his arms, "Ichigo… these must be wrong because I told you… it's impossible for me to be pregnant. It must be something else."

"How can _three_ be defective?!" He shrieked swirling around and grasping her shoulders.

"Ichigo calm down! Maybe my rietsu has a strange reaction with these tests."

He stared at her for a moment and then sighed, "We only have one choice, we're heading back to Karakura Town to see Urahara and get this settled."

That was all the news Rukia needed to be ultra excited about going back to see all of their friends again.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

"Hello Dad?" Ichigo tried to raise his voice over the booming thunder and rain pounding on the glass of the phone booth. His cell phone was not working right now in Tokyo and he needed to get a hold of his dad just to make sure that he was home. Rukia stood next to him trying her best to keep their belongings together as Ichigo took care of the phone business.

"Ichigo! How are you my boy? Haven't talked to you in awhile!" Ishiin shouted, it was obvious that his smile was heard over the phone.

"Hey dad… where are you?" Ichigo asked motioning for Rukia to put another yen in the phone booth. She quickly pulled some out from her pocket of her jacket and put it in giving Ichigo a nerdy thumbs up which he simply rolled his eyes too.

"I'm at home… why would you ask? I'm just waiting around the house for patients. Been a slow day even though it's pouring bad over here. Usually rainy days means accidents. But enough about me my boy, how have you been doing. How's work? How's Rukia-Chan? How are things with Samantha?"

"Uh Dad… I can't really talk right now, it's pouring super bad over here too but I will give you a call as soon as I can." Ichigo explained trying to maneuver between their luggage and Rukia.

"Oh…" The disappointment was apparent in Isshin's voice but Ichigo tried not to let it get to him, since he knew he'd be seeing his dad in about an hour, "Okay son, well take care and be sure to call or I'll kick your ass!"

"Okay dad… bye."

They hung up and Ichigo turned to look at Rukia, she was pouting looking outside at the downpour of rain.

"Hey, their at home." He said softly.

"That's good… at least their inside of a warm cozy house."

"You got your rain coat on… come on, we'll get a taxi over to Dad's house." Ichigo said picking up most of the bags while Rukia only grabbed the tiny bag that held their random stuff.

They quickly ran out into the rain and shuddered against the gusting winds and harsh rain. "Oi! Taxi!" Ichigo yelled loudly waving his hands in the air madly. The taxi driver who did not have a kind face in the least pulled over and allowed Ichigo and Rukia entrance.

"Where to kid?" The man ruffed out.

"To Karakura Town. Kurosaki clinic."

It didn't take them long shorter then Ichigo expected, but they made it to the Kurosaki clinic before dark, it was only mid afternoon.

Ichigo paid the fair and grabbed all of their bags once more and helped Rukia out.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly once the taxi sped off. He could tell she was nervous about this. How could he blame her. She knows she can't conceive and yet here she is being told she's going to be having a baby. It was a real slap to the face to say the least. Which is why Ichigo has come to the conclusion of saying hello to his family and catching up on some old news before seeing Urahara. Once he gets the say so from the ex captain Ichigo will then tell his family about Rukia and him.

He gave her one of those rare smiles and walked ahead, "Don't worry… just let me do the talking."

Ichigo opened the door and set their stuff in the front way entrance and looked around, it seemed empty for a moment, but the warmth that greeted them proved to be wrong. Unless the family just left right now.

"Hello?" Ichigo called looking towards the kitchen.

"Can I help you find your way to the Kurosaki clinic?" Came the sweet voice of his soft caring sister, Yuzu.

"Yuzu!!" Ichigo yelled and ran straight to the kitchen where she came walking out of. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly smiling as he did.

"ICHI-NII!!!" Yuzu cried hugging Ichigo back tightly.

He finally set her down and held her at arms length, "You look great Yuzu, how have you been since Fourth of July?" It was now nearing Christmas and he hadn't seen his family since he invited them over for fourth of July.

"Oh I'm fine, I'm sure Dad and Karin would love to see you too. Oh!! Hello Rukia!!" The fourteen year old girl cried running towards the same size if not smaller black haired girl, "Oh I've missed you so much!"

"Hello Yuzu," Rukia smiled hugging the slightly taller girl back.

"Ah so you're back big bro…" Ichigo turned around to see his mellow dramatic sister leaning against the wall. She changed a bit as well, she was slightly taller then Rukia but the same size as Yuzu, her hair was a tiny bit longer and her eye lashes were much more apparent now, probably due to light make – up. She wore tight jeans a black spaghetti strap shirt.

"Karin!" Ichigo ran to her as well picking her up and spinning her around.

"Ichigo!! Put me down!" Ichigo did as he was told but was still smiling, as well as Karin, "Hey Rukia." Karin greeted nodding her head over towards the other black haired girl.

"Hey guys, can you keep Rukia company? I'm going to go talk to Dad." Ichigo said starting to walk away but Rukia grabbed his hand giving him a look that Ichigo could read right away, "Don't worry I'll tell them later…" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and continued down the hall.

Rukia turned around to see his sisters staring with wide eyes.

"um…" She laughed nervously.

"Are you two dating?" Yuzu asked coming close to Rukia.

"What happened to the big boobie girl, Samantha?" Karin asked sitting on the couch sipping her coke.

"Um… she well…maybe Ichigo should explain this too you…" Rukia shrugged looking away awkwardly.

"Oh hell no Rukia you have to spill the details!" Karin shouted with eager eyes as she patted the couch for her to sit down next to her.

Ichigo stepped into Isshin's office to see his back turned digging through some patients files.

"hey Dad," Ichigo said softly leaning against the door frame.

Isshin stood up quickly and turned around with wide eyes, "Ichigo! Ichigo!" He set his folders down and came to his son giving him a giant bear hug. Normally Ichigo hated signs of affection, but since he left three years ago he allowed his father to show his love.

"You dirty tricky son of mine! How could you lie to your father like that?!" Isshin laughed still holding tightly onto his son.

"Sorry Dad, I just thought a nice surprise would be nice."

Isshin pulled Ichigo away from his body at arms lengths, "So what brings you here? Is Samantha with you?"

"Um… well we're just visiting, and no… Samantha isn't here, Rukia is though." He shuffled his feet nervously.

"Oh! Rukia! How is that girl? Are there any rivalries going on between the girls yet?" He walked over to sit at his desk as Ichigo took the patient spot.

"Well… the thing is… me and Samantha aren't seeing each other anymore."

"What? What happened? Is it Rukia? Are you two dating now?"

"Well Samantha changed, she got more… sluttier? I dunno and yeah Rukia and I are dating now."

Isshin stood up and ran to the door, "That's great! I've always liked Rukia better then Samantha, she was stuck up and not good for you at all my son."

Ichigo smirked and stood up as well, "Hey Dad Rukia and I are going to go around town and say hello to some friends and then come back for dinner. When we get back we might have something to tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" He pouted.

"Because what would be the fun of that? We'll be back before dinner Dad." Ichigo left the office taking another punch to the back and hardly winced.

"Ah! You've let your guard down my son!" Ichigo just shook his head and continued down the hall to find Rukia blushing like mad.

"Hey Ichigo good catch!" Karin called letting Rukia stand up and stalk over to Ichigo blushing madly.

"I'll be back guys don't wait up." Ichigo said ignoring his sister's comments.

"I told them…" Rukia said once they were outside in the rain once more.

"What? Why would you do that if you even said you're not sure?" Ichigo cried exasperated.

"Not that stupid, that we're dating and all about Samantha, you're sisters are scary creatures when they want something out of you."

"Oh… yeah you're telling me. Especially when they want to know who you were on that day when you were at my mom's grave cite that day."

It was just small talk and reminiscing on being back home with their small walk to Urahara's. They passed many things and would tell a little story behind it, Rukia was excited due to Ichigo's excitement. When Ichigo was excited Rukia usually benefited from it.

They finally made it to he Urahara's shop and quickly ran up the steps and onto the front porch attempting to get out of the rain.

"Kisuke!" Rukia cried banging on the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the raven haired beauty that mysteriously disappeared with Ichigo Kurosaki three years ago…" A female voice said from behind the door.

Rukia and Ichigo stepped back slightly not sure who it was.

"Come in, come in, god I hate the rain does the worse things to my fur… I mean hair." She smirked slightly and opened the door.

The woman was gorgeous, she was tall and lean with long, dark purple hair and an exotic bronze tan. But her eyes were what got them, yellow eyes. Piercing yellow eyes that seemed to pry into the very depths of ones soul.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked cautiously. Taking his rain coat off and setting it on the coat tree along with Rukia's.

The woman was about to answer when a male voice interrupted, "What did you find here Yoruichi?" he came into view with his face hidden behind his infamous fan, "Ah miss Kuchiki, to what honor brings you around to my neck of the woods? It's been what? Three years?"

"Why don't we discuss this over tea sitting down?" Yoruichi suggested leaning against the doorframe pointing towards the living room.

It didn't take them long to get seated around, Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on one couch while Yoruichi and Kisuke sat on the one across from them.

"So you ran away Rukia, but Ichigo begged to come along?" Kisuke said taking a sip of his tea.

"I did not beg!" Ichigo flared tightening his fists.

"Well yes," Rukia cut in giving Ichigo a 'settle down' look, "I left because as you know Soul Society is after me. We went all the way to Las Vegas and made a home there for three years, recently my brother and his vice captain have obviously found me but… strange thing is, it was a couple months ago and we still have not received word from them."

"Hmm… all the way to Vegas huh… a couple of months? So why wait until now to come to me?"

"Because… we decided that we would face my brother, but he never showed up. But are faced with another … problem… I guess…. Or …"

"Rukia's pregnant." Ichigo blurted out glaring at Kisuke.

"Pregnant? You don't say? Are you sure?" His eyes were wide, even with being hidden underneath his hat you could see his wide eyes.

"I believe so… we've taken test after test… only to have them all come out positive. But Kisuke, it's not possible for me to be pregnant… right? That's why we're here." Rukia explained.

"Yoruichi? Can you do a blood test on Miss Kuchiki; let's get to the bottom of this."

Once Rukia and Yoruichi were gone from the room Kisuke looked at Ichigo causing the orange haired young man to grow extremely uncomfortable.

"Pretty intense to have you two disappear and then reappear with a perhaps maybe knocked up Rukia. Are you nervous?"

"What makes you think I'm the father?" Ichigo glared.

"I can sense your rietsu all over her like a possessive dog protecting its bone." Urahara smirked at Ichigo's reaction. to protect the baby

"I… How the hell… fuu… whatever!" Ichigo sputtered turning away blushing a deep shade of red.

"Ichigo what are you going to do if she is pregnant? You know she's wanted… right?" Kisuke asked taking a sip of his tea.

"I know she's wanted, for reasons she's explained to me, but I still don't see how they pin her as a criminal. If she's pregnant then we will just have to start from scratch from when we started three years ago. We'll be heading back to Vegas to collect our things, take care of our jobs, and start over, hide from Soul Society… again. Keep those weirdo's away from her and our … kid… if we have one." The last statement was muttered but not unheard.

"Perhaps you should train with me Kurosaki… if Soul Society threatens your pride wouldn't you want to be able to fend them off?" His raised an eyebrow and took another sip.

"You would do that for me? You would help train me?"

"Of course! anything for a friend of Rukia Kuchiki!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo said surprised to see the small girl standing in the doorway with Yoruichi standing behind her. He tried to read her eyes, but they revealed nothing. Was she not pregnant and just distraught?

"Well Ichigo… I have to hand it to you, somehow you managed to plant your seed and make it work, congratulations dad." Yoruichi said smirking walking over to plant herself next to Kisuke.

"I'm… pregnant…. Dad….?"

"Well actually Rukia's pregnant and that would make you the father but in most cases pregnant means a new mother, congratulations Rukia! How does it feel to be one of the only to be pregnant." Kisuke said smiling and standing up to hhelp Rukia over to sit next to Ichigo.

"Kisuke… how is this possible? How am I pregnant?" She spoke softly looking at her fingers.

"Well you and only one other have managed to produce children. And the reason behind that is because of how I created the gigai's I gave you two."

"Who was the other person?" Ichigo asked looking up obviously recovering from his shock.

"Why you should know him Ichigo, since he is your father after all."

"Whaat?!" Ichigo and Rukia cried in unison almost shooting out of their seats.

"What the hell are you talking about my old man isn't a shinigami he's just a perverted old man!" Ichigo fumed in disbelief.

"Have you ever wondered why you only have family from your mother's side of the family." It was Yoruichi's turn to interrupt now.

"I… I was told my dad's parents died when he was young around twenty and he was an only child."

"And I would have know Isshin if was a soul Reaper!" Rukia countered along with Ichigo.

"Of course Isshin would tell you that, he knew this was coming, the questions but he always came to me for possible answers. As for you Rukia, you were not yet born for another perhaps couple hundred years."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo whispered his eyes were wide.

"You're father Kurosaki Isshin left Soul Society with me hundreds of years ago. I did a lot of creating objects in Soul Society that would get me up under arrest and possible execution. I was planning to leave due to the newest creations of mine, the Hogyoku which is somewhere right now… but anyways I left Soul Society in search of perhaps a better working environment. Yoruichi agreed to come along with me due to her rebellion. She couldn't stand living as a noble and princess ruler of the protection squad. She left with me. Your father got into some trouble with meddling with humans down in the human world. He exceeded his stays far to long for Soul Society's likings. They came to investigate only to find he had a life down here, went to school, and had plenty human friends. Soul Society did not like that especially since a lot of these friends were Quincies. An order for Isshin's arrest was put into notion. Isshin left along with me and Yoruichi since he obviously enjoyed being a human." Kisuke paused for a moment watching Ichigo's reaction. The boy was dumbstruck staring intently at the blonde man. Beside him Rukia was also in shock, she kept shifting glances wondering if she had missed something.

"It wasn't until many years later did your father meet your mother, and that's when it happened. That was when the very first shinigami came to me, claiming his wife was pregnant. She was indeed pregnant, and at first we thought it was a fluke, possibly Masaki was not faithful…. But then the twins came along and we knew instantly that I had managed to make an almost near human gigai. You Rukia are also proof that you are near human also."

"Shinigami…. He knew… does he?" Ichigo muttered barely paying attention.

"Yes, your father knew all along, and yes Rukia he knew who you were from the start. Why he kept this from you is up to him to tell you why not me." He paused to take another sip of his rapidly cooling tea.

"How far along is she?" Kisuke asked turning to look at Yoruichi.

"She seems to be about near two months since her rietsu is now fluctuating to adjust to the baby.

"Ichigo…" Rukia called to him softly.

When he did not answer she asked him again, softly but louder.

No answer.

"Ichigo!" She took his hand and finally he looked at her, "Ichigo I know how shocked you are, but we have to go back home and confront him. Maybe not tonight, but maybe the next night after you've had some rest," she paused to stroke his cheek lightly bringing his attention back to her, "Sound good?"

"Yeah… how could he be ... Dead? How could he be a shinigami and know about me but not say anything?"

"I would take a minute to register this all Ichigo, after all too much information could lead to a break down." Yoruichi said softly.

Rukia and Ichigo finally stood up, "What should we do Kisuke?" Rukia asked.

"First off get some rest. Your body probably feels exhausted and that's because your rietsu is fluctuating to correctly fit the baby, enough for the baby to feed off of and enough to keep you going. It's going to be a hard pregnancy and I want you to keep coming here for check ups. I have never dealt with a pregnant shinigami but I have dealt with a human carrying a shinigami baby."

"You mean I was a shinigami from the start?" Ichigo spoke out randomly.

"Well… in a matter of speaking yes. Your father was afraid of it, but yes it happened. Go talk to him Ichigo once you've gotten some rest."

Rukia helped Ichigo step outside and quietly they made their way home. Everyone was acting like they usually do that is until Ichigo hardly spoke and kept giving Isshin weird looks. Halfway through dinner he interrupted and said he's going to bed.

"He isn't feeling well." Rukia answered watching him walk up the stairs.

It wasn't long before Rukia joined him upstairs in his room to find him huddled underneath the blankets. She sighed softly and got in bed next to him wrapping her tiny arms around his waist, "Hey … it's going to be okay, just relax right now okay?"

He never answered her.

He was awake, eyes open but void of emotion.

_**JEEEZ!!! This one took me forever to get out. I've been so busy with everything. But school is out for a month so hopefully I can pop out more chapters!! I got back in the Spring for some more semesters…. Wonder what I should take… **_

_**Oh yeah!! What did you guys do for new years? I love hearing the different stories people put out with. I was working….:( But don't worry I made the best out of it! I drove out to Lake Arrowhead (in CA) with a couple of friends and watching the first sunrise of the year. Can't tell you enough how beautiful it was. It was overlooking a city (we were on the mountain) with our car looking straight towards the mountains where the sun rose out from. It was amazing!!**_

_**Anyways guys share your new years and Christmas stories! I'd love to hear. I'll answer back haha. **_


	10. We Do

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo to signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – I have a surprise for you guys in this chapter!! Keep reading and review of what you think of my amazing surprise!! Someone pops up hehee. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

The Kurosaki household was void of any sound especially at 3AM in the morning. The moon was shinning in through every window even Ichigo's window that was silhouetted on his beautiful partner. The moon cast an eerie glow on her porcelain skin making her look like a black beauty ghost and her raven hair that was spilled out across the pillow looked almost bluish. Ichigo couldn't sleep, so instead he sat awake on his desk chair watching his lover sleep. He needed to think and right now seemed to be the perfect time to think. Rukia was only doing what she thought was best by trying to talk to him, but what he needed was absolute silence.

He looked at the black haired glowing goddess again and smiled slightly. Never in his life has he ever felt like this in his life. He loved Samantha, she was beautiful, big breasts, nice ass, long brown hair, bright green eyes, a wonderful personality… for the most part. But he wasn't in love with her. No he finally realized that he was in love with Rukia. Rukia didn't have big breasts, but they were just perfect for him, her ass and hips made up for what she's lacking above…his devious mind thought.

Rukia gave him something more then Samantha ever gave him. Rukia woke him up from his delirious state of depression and he thanks her by fucking another woman. She now knows how much he loves her, he'd put his heart into one kiss if it would make her feel better. He really loved her. Just the thought alone put butterflies in his stomach. He loved Rukia he would do anything for her, she bugged the hell out of him, fought with him almost everyday, and beat him up close to everyday, but above all that, he loved her. She made him what he is; she made him the man he is today.

That said woman was carrying his baby. The love of his life was carrying their love child. It's hard to say when they conceived since they've made love multiple times within the months, but they will find out for sure when they go to Isshin and he does some testing.

"Shit…" Ichigo mumbled.

He still couldn't let it sink in that his father was …. Dead… and a soul reaper….

He rubbed his palm down his face and stood up. He needed some fresh air. He crawled across Rukia and made it up onto his roof surprisingly someone was already there.

"About time boy, I didn't want to disturb Rukia- chan so I left you alone." Kurosaki Isshin said taking a puff from his cigarette.

Ichigo didn't answer, he just sat next to his father and wondered exactly just what he should say to him.

"So you know now huh?" Well… so much for wondering what to say, his father already knew.

"You knew all along didn't you, you knew I was a soul reaper from the beginning, and you knew about Rukia too didn't you. That's why you let her live with us so easily." Ichigo stared out to the city stubbornly not looking at his father.

"Yeah I knew," Isshin threw his cigarette off of the roof and looked at his son who still refused to look at him, "It was easier to pretend I didn't know then know and keep it form the girls."

Now Ichigo looked at him, "keep it from the girls?"

"Why do you think I never told you about who I really am Ichigo? I was afraid of the safety for your sisters and you. When your mother told me she was pregnant I was more then shocked, you see Soul Reapers can't conceive children. I vowed that I would protect my baby from Soul Society, I would keep him away from that horrid place. And then the twins were born and it became a lot harder to keep everything form them when you started seeing ghosts. I had to go in complete hiding and deny that I could see ghosts for the sake of you and your sisters."

"How did you find out about me and Rukia?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Simple… you leek rietsu like a faucet. I've always felt it and it frightened me because I knew sooner or later you were going to attract hollows. But still I was a fool in not telling you everything and teaching you how to contain it. I wanted to keep this secret from the girls so I just didn't know what to do. When you hit puberty your rietsu sky rocketed and that's when I noticed the hollows more and more everyday."

"That was when Soul Society came into the picture, they sent out a Shinigami from one of the gotei 13. Rukia Kuchiki. I could sense her form her spiritual pressure, it was contained, but I knew instantly she was from Soul Society. After that night the," he held up his finger in mock quotation marks, "'truck' came crashing into our house your rietsu was so strong it was suffocating. But it wasn't just your rietsu I could sense, it was another's a Kuchiki. I could sense that spiritual pressure anywhere. They're a high top Noble family in Soul Society, how you put up with her I'll never know. All Kuchiki's are brats." He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah… Rukia is a brat, but she's adopted into the family. She's not of Kuchiki blood, just by name."

"Ichigo, forgive me for not telling you, I swear I wanted to be there for you, I just didn't know how to come out. Once I hid from you it got so much harder to tell you the truth. I wanted nothing but the safety for my children."

"I understand, I feel so much better now. I couldn't sleep at all because the initial shock was eating away at me."

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

Ichigo looked up with wide eyes, "Who told you?" He whispered harshly.

"Nobody told me, I can just tell by the way her rietsu is fluctuating. It's adjusting to the baby's. I've never witnessed this before but I know this baby is going to take a lot of energy from Rukia, it's a strong baby already. Is it yours?"

Once Ichigo nodded Isshin continued, "If you're not careful it could kill her Ichigo." He said in all seriousness.

Ichigo glared at his father. "What do you mean it could kill her?"

"Nobody in soul society has have children, only me and you have been able to prove that wrong, but Ichigo your rietsu is so strong that your baby obtained that power, too much rietsu for a weak soul will kill them."

"Rukia is not a weak soul!"

"Of course she isn't but your power over her is overwhelming, especially since she is carrying your child. All I am saying is to take good care of her. And be careful my son, because Soul Society will be after you. She's trying her best to conceal the baby and her rietsu but it's eating away at her strength. They will find her soon enough and you my son, it's up to you too protect her and your child. Protect your children from Soul Society as I've had to do with you and the girls."

"How did you manage to not get caught?"

"Your mother was not a convict in Soul Society, I was. It was so easy hiding my rietsu and since you were just a baby your rietsu was not that strong yet, but I could sense it. Soul society did not care too much about this issue since they figured you just had a strong spiritual pressure, nothing to worry about since you are human. I was lucky, but you my son, she's the wanted one, they're after her and since her rietsu is so strong right now and unstable it will be easy to target her. Be careful Ichigo. I can not help you, but I will give you my guidance. I need to be with the girls, I can't risk me dying and leaving them with nobody." Isshin stood up and ruffled Ichigo's hair, "you're growing up so fast…."

With that said Isshin walked off of the roof leaving Ichigo by himself to ponder his thoughts.

Ichigo watched as his father leave and felt a twinge better. The shock was sinking in, but he still felt confused and sick over the thought of what was now said to him.

This baby of theirs was making Rukia weak and sick and soon she won't have any strength to conceal her rietsu, so this baby is going to be how Soul Society will find them. And he had to ask himself as he lay down to rest on the roof, is this baby really worth it?

The minute Rukia felt herself wake up she knew something was wrong. Her body ached everywhere, she felt tired and worn out and she was shaking from head to toe.

_THUD!_

She sat up quickly hearing something fall on the ground, only to find Ichigo running around in circles like a rabbit in heat, pulling their clothes and some more belongings from his room and shoving them in until the hinges looked like they were about to pop open.

"Ichigo?" she spoke softly. Her eyes widened just slightly at her voice, it was so weak and soft, so unlike her voice.

Ichigo turned to look at her set his things down and crawled the bed over to her.

"Are you feeling alright you look… horrible." He kissed her cheek softly and jumped off of the bed to grab some books on the table, "Hurry up midget we have to leave right now."

"What? Why? We just got here…"

Ichigo either ignored her or didn't hear her as he continued to shovel clothes and articles into some more packs.

Rukia stood up from bed and immediately felt like fainting. Her hand rushed to her head, to help steady herself against the bed frame.

"Ichigo!" Both of their heads turned to look towards the door where Isshin's voice was heard coming from, "Ichigo come here!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia for a moment and cocked an eyebrow, "You okay? You look like death Rukia…" He said frowning.

"You're dad needs you." He nodded and slowly walked out the door leaving Rukia to fall back down on the bed.

"What is it dad?" Ichigo asked walking downstairs, the girls were dressed in simple dresses and his dad was wearing his normal casual suit. Ichigo was wearing something similar but not quite as neat.

"Are you ready? We have to hurry son, the rietsu is very strong today, watch her I'm sure she's barely able to stand." Isshin pulled a box out of his pants and handed it to his son, "here they are as well as the tickets, and plans in case you get stumped, a couple of credit cards and some medicine incase Rukia gets down. Go get her son we're going to be late."

Ichigo nodded and ran upstairs in a hurry only to find Rukia pulling on an outfit that was laying on the bed for her. It was a simple white dress with a low neck line to show her …. Well what she has of a cleavage, it had to thin straps and a really long skirt piece. She looked gorgeous to say simply.

"Why are we leaving so suddenly? And why did you pick this dress?" She asked slipping on her shoes.

"come on, all the stuff is packed and in the car, we have a lot more then we used to have when we first started." He said picking up the rest of the suitcases.

"Ichigo…" But he had already walked out the door, "Heh Kon, I hope you're happy with Urahara…" She muttered thinking about the perverted mod soul.

It wasn't long before Rukia made it outside and looking around outside. Her mind was hazy and she wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but the Kurosaki family were running around helping Ichigo pack things in his car while the girls were getting settle in Isshin's car. Where exactly are they going? And why were they leaving so early?

"Rukia come on get in!" Ichigo shouted walking over to his dad.

Once she was in the car Ichigo left his dad and they both got in separate cars. Now Rukia was really confused, but she didn't have much time to ponder it because before she knew it, Ichigo was nudging her awake, "come on Rukia… wake up."

Her violet eyes cracked open only to see a park with a couple of benches and an arch way with flowers covering the whole arch.

Ichigo helped Rukia out of the car and started walking up to where a man was standing, as well as Ichigo's family.

"Ichigo… what's going on?" She asked as he handed her tiny roses bundled up in a simple light blue ribbon.

Ichigo reached the archway and took her hands in his, "I want to do this before we leave from the rest of the world Rukia, I love you with all my heart, and you won't hear me say that very often, so memorize these words midget." Rukia resisted clunking him over the head by the look in his eyes, "I want you to be mine, forever and more, I want to make sure that no matter what happens, you will stay mine. I love you. Will you, Rukia Kuchiki, take my hand in marriage and become a Kurosaki?" He pulled out the little box Isshin gave him, and in there were two rings, one a gold band and the other was a beautiful sapphire diamond that seemed to sparkle violet if held right, it matched her eyes perfectly.

She touched the ring he placed on her finger and smiled wide, "yes!" She cried jumping into his arms hugging him tightly.

He placed his gold band on and they both faced the priest waiting after repeating their vows to say I do.

Needless to say, it was the most simple wedding Rukia has ever seen especially growing up a Noble seeing the wedding that have to take place, the overly dramatic kimonos, the make up, the ceremonies, the traditions, the binding of the families, the parties, the practices, the many months of practicing for just one day. But this, this wedding was the most beautiful. And she loved every moment of it.

"I do." Ichigo said giving her a tiny rare smile.

"I do." Rukia repeated and welcomed Ichigo's swift but promising more kiss.

Ichigo's family clapped and cheered, and a couple of park bums joined their wedding clapping and cheering also.

"Congratulations Mrs. Kurosaki!" Isshin shouted giving Rukia a hug, "Now you two, you need to hurry. We drove far enough for this small ceremony, but you need to get far so it'll be hard for them to track you down."

Ichigo nodded and gave his sisters a hug, Yuzu was crying as usual but Karin just had a sour look. He nodded to his father and took Rukia by the hand. She waved goodbye, hoping and praying that she will get to see their kind faces once more.

But for now, as they were walking to their car all she could feel was happiness at finally being married, and to the man she loved, Ichigo.

It seemed like years before Rukia felt Ichigo tugging on her arm, "Wake up, Rukia… wake up."

"Mmm… where are we?" She gurgled out looking out the car window.

"This is our new home." He said helping her out of the car. He shut the door behind her as she looked around.

It was a dark and gloomy place, fog everywhere and it wasn't even that late, so the sun was just being blocked by the thick substance of the fog. The town they were in was surrounded by a huge mass of water, the only way out she could see, was by that far bridge over on the north part of town. They were standing in front of a tiny cottage with stairs leading up to a swinging porch swing. There was a tiny well in front of their house and just beyond that was the lake. It was definitely a gloomy and hidden place.

"I know it's not much, but Rukia you have to understand, I want us to be hidden and away from the world for now. When the baby is born, we'll have more opportunities we'll figure something out." He touched her arm lightly and flinched when she shied away from him, "We'll make the best out of this place." He whispered.

Rukia turned around and captured his lips, he wasn't surprised to feel cold wetness on her cheeks.

He clung to her tightly kissing her with all his heart and soul, pleading with her to forgive him. But he had it all wrong, it was Rukia who was pleading with him to forgive her. They made it to the front door where Ichigo fumbled with the keys for a bit but he finally got the door to open.

Rukia unlatched from him and looked around. It was just as dark and gloomy as it was outside. There were lights and furniture, and there were two bedrooms, both with furniture. At least this place gives Rukia something to do.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said turning around to face him, "make love to me?"

It was all she needed to say as Ichigo picked her up bridal style and kissed her forehead, shutting the front door with his leg. The bed was huge, and was no problem as Ichigo set her down crawling on top of her kissing his way up to her face.

The only time Ichigo really showed her how much he loved her was when they were making love. Sometimes it would be what they called lazy fucks, that was late in the night or early early in the morning when nobody was awake. It was usually Ichigo who would initiate it, he'd wake up with an erection and instead of beating off in the bathroom, like usual now he would roll over in bed and start by slowly kissing her, waking her up. She would be half asleep as they would have sex, but it was enough for Ichigo. Then there are the simple fucks, where they would just be extremely horny and bang for most of the night. But it was nights like these that Rukia loved the most, it was when they made love. Simple sweet love.

He showed her exactly how much she means to him and how much he appreciates her. Ichigo was never one for openly saying 'I love you' openly, so this was always his scape-goat. And it worked well, so long as Rukia was pleased, it worked very well.

It didn't take long for Rukia's thin white dress to come off along with Ichigo's jacket and shirt. Ichigo was hovering above her kissing his way from her swollen lips to her porcelain neck, making sure to claim her as his. She usually hated when he did this, but tonight was different.

His hands were already picking at her silk light blue bra, tugging away at it as if disposing the article of clothing would help save him. Rukia smirked against his cheek and moved her arms back to help him out, easily taking the bra off. Ichigo grunted and slid the retched piece from her arms and threw it clear across the floor and away from his sight.

Once it was gone Ichigo latched onto her succulent lips once more pouring his soul into his kisses once more. He cupped her cheeks giving her one lasting kiss before moving his hands to her hair, stroking her silky lock softly. The Orange head sat up to look into his new wife's violet eyes, beautiful, simply beautiful. Her lips were swollen from the abuse, her breathing was shallow, her skin was porcelain and flushed from anticipation. Her eyes were hazy and lust filled and as he brought his eyes down her chest was heaving, nipples already rock hard and ready for whatever abuse they were to have; her legs were angled at a 60 degree angle partly closed, but Ichigo would soon take care of that, along with her light blue panties blocking his view.

"Ichigo…" She whispered running her fingers along his leg getting dangerously closer to his hardened member.

He shied away and smirked, "not yet…" Just to be a tease he cupped her tightly and making sure to rub his thumb over the hardening nub causing her to moan loudly arching her back.

How she did it without him ever knowing, he'll never know but as he reached down to unbuckle his belt, it was already gone and strewn across the floor, as well as his button and zipper already opened and ready to be pulled off.

Her smirked at her cleverness and pulled his pants off, with Rukia's feet helping with the last part.

Now it was only Rukia's panties and Ichigo's boxers stopping them.

Since his boxer briefs were annoying the hell out of him he quickly pulled them off letting his erecting bob up and down much to Rukia's excitement.

The Tangerine lowered his head to take a throbbing nipple into his mouth as his expert fingers went to tweak the other neglected bud.

Rukia wasn't making it easy as she kept thrashing around, hitting his erection, he wanted to take this slow.

After a few minutes of him nipping and rubbing the tip of his tongue over her nipples he sat up to examine her once more. Just like her imagined, her breathing very ragged, body even more flushed and now her legs were completely parted, where he was able to see a tiny dark blue spot on her panties where her excitement pooled in.

He slipped his fingers around the strap of her panties and pulled down revealing a small amount of soft black curls. He kissed from her nipples down her still flat tummy and slipped his tongue in her naval and finally rested between her legs where her scent was radiating from. It was intoxicating, blinding his senses. He let his fingers first do the initiating, his index finger quickly found her nub, rubbing it softly spreading her wetness all over her center.

Once he felt he did enough teasing he slipped two of his fingers into her tight and wet passage eliciting a sharp dawned out moan. The tip of his tongue found her clit and teased it while his fingers were curling tightly inside rubbing hard against her spongy spot deep in her core.

"Oh! Ichigo…. More…" she cried out arching her hips closer to him.

His tongue switched from rubbing her clit to licking the skin surrounding his fingers that pumped harder and faster in her body.

If Ichigo really wanted to get deep inside Rukia instead of halfway, which was on some nights he had to work really hard to well prepare her tight entrance. It usually took a long time of foreplay and oral sex to really get her to open up.

Rukia made a weird half chocking half cry sound as her walls clung around his fingers and small spurts of hot liquid pooled on his fingers and onto his tongue. She just came and that was the signal to continue.

He withdrew his fingers and brought them his lips tasting her essence. It wasn't until now did he realize how bad his throbbing manhood felt. He looked down and was surprised to see how swollen his dick was, the head was huge and purple from the blood pooling around. The veins popped out and added to the sensitivity.

Rukia finally came down from her orgasm and kept her legs open as she sat up and started kissing his chest, letting her fingers roam down to cup his very sensitive ball sack.

"Mmm Rukia, lay down baby…" He managed to croak out as her expert hands rolled his balls and massaged them.

She complied knowing Ichigo was ready and laid down spreading her legs fully. He went down also rubbing the tip of his dick on her wet core before sliding all the way stretching her to the limit. He groaned out loud from their unity and Rukia just clung to his shoulders leaving deep red crescent moon marks on him as well as a loud cry of passion. The wetness he helped prepare allowed him to slip out of her and back in hard easily. The sounds that was only heard as he continually plummeted in her tiny body were their heavy breathing, the wet slushy sounds made as he slipped back into her body and their slick skin slapping against each other also the occasion grunt from Ichigo and the tiny scream from Rukia.

Ichigo thrust deeper and harder into her wet core making sure to burry himself to the hilt each time he pushes in. her velvety hot skin clung to him like a vice grip.

"Uhh…. Ichi… I think, I'm going to come!" Rukia cried out throwing her legs onto Ichigo's hips to get him in deeper, to hit her sweet spot that made her whole body shoot into unrealistic pleasure and hot liquid to pour our of her core and onto the mattress.

Ichigo's climax came shortly from Rukia's hot intense orgasm. Her body clinging to him and trying to eject him at the same time was insanely torturing but it was her screams and moans she made while having an orgasm that drove him over the edge, every time they have sex he won't stop until he hears those amazing noises Rukia made when in ecstasy.

His hot essence shot out and into Rukia signaling the end of their night. They both fell on the mattress exhausted and spent. Ichigo pulled out of Rukia with a tiny plop sound and groaned at the feeling of his still swollen head hitting the top of Rukia's walls. It was so tight right there.

He lay down and took Rukia into his arms, "Happy Honeymoon Mrs. Kurosaki." He whispered.

Rukia didn't answer, but slid underneath the covers along with her new husband and kissed his neck breathing slowly.

"I love you." She whispered hugging him tightly to her body.

This may not be the perfect life they wanted, but for years it was alright they made a life together, but then soul Society came crashing down once more, hopefully this place will help throw off their tracks before the baby is born.

Ichigo shook his head slightly, he didn't want to be thinking about anything like that right now, not when he had his beautiful wife in his arms after beautiful love making.

_**Well I finally got over some Writer's block and wrote this piece, I know nothing amazing happened, but this is a start in their life together. So if you can't understand, basically Isshin sent them away to a desolate Island somewhere in Japan for the time being until the baby is born. Just a hide out, once the baby is born they will set out and create their life from there. BUT that's their plans, will they get messed up by Soul Society? READ AND FIND OUT!!! Please review guys, you're so good at it!! I'll have another chapter up in a 2009. LOL just kidding, but feels like that sometimes huh…. Naw I'll work on another chapter tonight when I get back from work. **_


	11. Wanderers

Title – Then run away with me

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo into signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – Ok I would have had this chapter up a lot sooner, but somehow I deleted my chapter… so yeah I had to re-write it. **

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

"I'm going for her tonight." Those were the first words spoken in a few minutes from the black haired man. The 6th division captain was drinking some tea with the 13th division captain and only silence was heard.

"Byakuya I'm coming with you…" Ukitake said into his tea.

"Very well…. My vice captain is still foggy headed when dealing with Rukia, I need to find out why she has still insisted on not coming back home."

"When you told me she was alive… I couldn't tell you how thrilled I was, you know I think of her as a daughter she's very special that one." Ukitake spoke as he took a sip of his tea.

"She's a handful. Her sister was mellow and always obeying rules, but this one since the day I brought her home she's been a strong mind and always disobeying the rules. But the Kuchiki elders are breaking her. They are turning her into something she's not. I can't help but feel that perhaps that is why she left."

Ukitake nodded, "You know she thinks highly of you Byakuya. She's hurt because you never look at her, you never talk to her directly always indirectly but she thinks so highly of you. When she left I told her to tell you, she refused saying you'd tell her to not worry about something as small as that."

Byakuya winced but did not say anything that was his cue to continue.

"Her spirits were always being lifted by Kaien he always gave her hope that perhaps someone in this world cares for her. Kaien would tell me of her progress of how she wouldn't talk but he could see her life deep within her. He had to dig deep but he found it. She was a hard-headed, stubborn, feisty, short tempered youth who always had to have the last say. She lost herself when she became a shinigami. It wasn't until Kaien broke apart her walls was he able to find her but when that night came and he died Rukia died along with him also. When ever I saw her she was just a shell, an empty case that looked like Rukia." He finished softly.

"That's why I think she left and now everyone thinks she's dead, and perhaps that is for the best…"

"Maybe she feels alive on earth." Another sip of Ukitake's tea was taken.

"I will find out tonight…" Byakuya's tea was still left unfinished and untouched.

_** X X X X X X X X X X **_

It has only been a month since living in this desolate town and so far Rukia hasn't had much of human interaction other then with Ichigo. It just seemed like everyone in this town had something to hide.

It was ironic since so did they. But at least they tried to make conversation and make friends in this place but to no avail nobody was trying.

The sun never shown in this town, it was always completely blocked off by the thick fog. And because of Rukia's consistently tired body it really meant a lot to her to have sun light. It seemed this weather was taking a toll on her aching body. She was now three months and barely showing. If she wore tight clothes you could see it, but in her normal dresses nobody knew that she was carrying a baby.

Rukia spent most of her days trying to conceal the baby's strong rietsu that it was taking a toll on her. She was exhausted most of the time and had to drink plenty of healthy vitamin drinks to keep her energy swarming. The only time she did feel even half way better was when Ichigo was around her, it was almost as if the rietsu that she was wasting concealing their baby's was being regenerated by Ichigo's rietsu.

Right now Rukia is lying in bed reading a book and just trying to keep awake while Ichigo was away trying to make some money. He tried not to stay away too long in case Rukia started to get too weak. He knew she needed his rietsu right now since the baby needed hers.

He was constantly calling her on his cell checking up on her which she was grateful for since sometimes she would almost fall asleep in the bathtub.

She hated it here; she wanted to go back to Vegas where they lived for three years. They got situated here and then flew back to Nevada to situate their jobs and grab their things. It was a horrible way to live, hiding in fear afraid of what might happen to them or their child. Living in this dark desolate place was no place for their baby. Once the child is born they decided to get a pill that Urahara is working on it will allow the baby's rietsu to be hidden and concealed. All Rukia had to do for the first few months was take the pill so every time the baby breast fed it would get the nutrients from the milk, when the baby got old enough they would smash it up into their child's food. And it will continue until the child is old enough to conceal it. It was something they had to keep on top of.

Since being pregnant meant Rukia's hormones were off balance she continually experienced waves of emotions. She always felt like this was her fault which… in a way it was, she could have left Ichigo and made it on her own, but she was grateful for him every waking moment of her life she was grateful for him.

Every once in awhile she felt home sick and wanted to be back in Soul Society but then she thought about how horrible she felt there. Nobody to laugh with, nobody to talk with, and nobody to simply have friendly compassion with. Here, on earth she had everything. Friends, family, a lover, and now a baby on the way.

No she was much happier here on earth.

Rukia sat up when she heard the door shut. Good, Ichigo was home. She was starting to feel a little weak and needed his rietsu soon. She sat up off of the bed and started to walk out of the bedroom when she heard her cell go off. Knowing Ichigo would just walk into the bedroom she turned around to pick up her cell but froze at the name on the screen.

**Ichigo.**

She quickly answered the phone quietly, "Hello?"

"Hey babe I'm on my home now, you feeling okay?" but there was no answer on his end, Rukia was frozen stiff staring wide out of her bedroom door.

"Rukia… you there?" He asked starting to grow worried.

Rukia hung up the cell phone and started to walk out of the bedroom towards the living room. On her way she picked up a can of wood cleaner, Pledge.

She snuck around the corner and saw two figures but couldn't see their faces, they were tall and she wasn't quite sure if she could take them on.

"Is it just her?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I don't know where the boy is, but he's not here." The other man spoke quietly.

Rukia stepped out bravely into view but kept the can in her hands and her back against the wall, "Can I help you?" She spoke loudly hoping that she sounded freighting.

The men turned around and Rukia gasped dropping her can.

"N-Ni-Nii-sama…. Captain Ukitake?" She whispered her eyes growing huge with fear. She felt stricken and she couldn't move. They had gone this far from being undetected and now her worst fear was standing in front of her. And now she would be taken away from this life once more and forced into trial which would most likely be execution for running away for so long.

"Rukia!" Her captain cried running to her and capturing the small girl in his arms tightly.

Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. When he released her and brought her out arms length she could only stare with wide eyes.

"Rukia… everyone believes you to be dead…" He said carefully not wishing to upset her.

"Dead?" she whispered not knowing what to say. She believed that she was running away and they were on her tail… what was going on now?

Byakuya stepped foreword now, "three years ago when you never returned we scouted the area searched around and even searched towns near by. It was announced that during the Summer of three years ago you were announced dead."

Rukia gasped slightly not knowing what to think or how to respond.

"You can imagine how hard it was for us Rukia…" Ukitake said softly giving her his soft smile.

"A couple of months ago the twelfth division summoned me and telling me about a certain spirit pressure that shouldn't even be in existence. It was yours Rukia." Byakuya said continuing, "Renji and I took off towards Nevada in the U.S. That's where we found your apartment and found your pictures proving your identity. So it was proven that you were indeed alive."

"That's when I was brought into this. Nobody else knows. Byakuya never announced to the Soul Society that you were found." Her captain said taking a seat on the couch behind them.

"Who are you with Rukia?" Byakuya asked coldly also taking a seat.

Rukia gulped… her brother's tone was what sent tremors through her bones.

"He… He's someone I met and who's helped me along the way." She said slowly and sat furthest away from the two men.

"He's the reason you never came home isn't it?"

Rukia hung her head low, "I… I got in some trouble three years ago and… instead of doing the right thing I decided to run away, when he caught me leaving he wouldn't hear of sending me out in the world by myself so he came along and he's been with me for three years." She admitted to her tightly clasped palms.

"What did you do Rukia? Does it have anything to do with how weird your rietsu feels?" Her brother asked with that stern voice.

She started to tremble slightly and felt weak.

"Rukia… what happened?" Her captain asked in a gentler voice.

She looked up with slight tears in her eyes, not wanted to look weak she brushed them away, "I- I gave my shinigami powers to him on accident." Before they could interrupt she continued quickly, "His family was in trouble and I was horribly injured I couldn't do anything to protect them. He pleaded with me asking if there was anything that I could do to help him. So I did it, I wanted to give him only some of my powers but somehow he took it all…" She took a deep breath and nobody spoke up she continued, "I planned to stay on earth for two months until my powers returned and then I would go back home, but my plans were ruined when I wasn't showing even a spike of rietsu. I had to leave soon before Soul Society comes for me, so that's when I left and he came along with me since he felt that it was his fault."

"Have your powers ever come back?" Ukitake asked.

She turned to look at him and nodded slowly, "Not to my full extent because I'm not surrounded by Spirit particles but yes, most of it has returned."

"Why didn't you come back home?"

"I was afraid, too much time has passed they would surely prosecute me and perhaps come after Ichigo ... plus… I like it hear on earth." She admitted shamefully.

"Rukia… what's wrong with your rietsu?" Byakuya asked slowly and quietly. She could hear the tense tone signaling he was upset, beyond upset.

"Rukia!!" Everyone looked around at a loud male voice booming through the threshold of their tiny home.

Rukia's eyes widened and she stood up quickly ignoring the immense dizzy feeling she experienced right now. She quickly ran to the door but was beaten by Byakuya who held her tiny arm away from the door knob.

Ichigo burst into the living room only to see two men standing in front of him and holding his girlfriend.

Ichigo looked at them for a moment studying them and already not liking the black haired man who was… holding his girlfriend by the arm.

"Who the hell are you people?" Ichigo asked vehemently, "and get your hands off of her."

"Ichigo?" The white haired man asked softly. He didn't have a threatening aura around him, but he was still intruding in his house and Ichigo had a right to feel threatened by him.

"Yeah… who wants to know?"

"My name is Jyuushiro Ukitake Rukia's Captain of the 13th Squad. This is Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the 6th Squad." He said politely bowing ever so slightly.

As soon as Byakuya released Rukia she quickly ran over to Ichigo to hold him in place in case he snaps.

"Kuchiki? Are you her father?" Ichigo asked looking the man up and down, "Or brother? You look young…" He said quietly walking further into the house and shut the front door.

"I'm her brother and I have come to find out why she has not returned home…"

Ichigo's blood boiled slightly, "Because she's afraid you bastards will prosecute her!" He screamed feeling the veins in his neck throb.

"Please! I – let's all sit down and discuss this more calmly." Rukia cried not wanting things to get out of hand.

When they all took their seats the tension was high and suffocating.

"Rukia… Byakuya and I can help you, that's why we're here. Everyone thinks you are dead, but with our help we might be able to think up a plan." Ukitake started.

"She's not leaving!" Ichigo cut in immediately.

"And why is that?" Byakuya spoke softly glaring daggers at the orange haired man.

"Because her life is with me now! You bastards terrified her enough to where she never wants to return that now her life is with me!"

"How dare you even think about choosing Rukia's path for her when she can clearly speak for herself."

"Look who's the hypocrite! She's told me all of what goes on in Soul Society and how you won't even look her in the face yet you don't mind telling her how to act like a sod!" He was furious, he knew Rukia would kill him later, but he was growing desperate he couldn't loose Rukia.

"What would a lowly brat like yourself have to offer her?"

"A lot more then you could! A caring hand maybe?"

"You can't even give her a house." 

"Because we're running from you!"

"I'm pregnant…"

"We're trying to help her!" ………

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone's eyes were on Rukia now. Her cheeks were red from the tense rietsu but her baby was getting plenty to eat now.

"What did you just say?" Her captain asked.

"I'm pregnant…" She repeated looking at something on the floor that was suddenly interesting.

"Rukia… I don't know what this boy has told you… but it's not possible." He said gently.

"You've shared your bed with _him_?" Byakuya seethed glaring at the orange haired bastard.

"I'm aloud, I'm her boyfriend!" He defended.

"And out of wedlock?"

"I don't know how it's possible, but after many tests and clarification from an ex shinigami the tests were positive and I am with a child." She responded completely ignoring her brother and her boyfriend.

"But… how? It's never been heard of…" Ukitake said rubbing his chin.

"I don't know… if you concentrate really hard you can feel two separate rietsu's in me one of them belongs to my child… I am … going to be a mother." She smiled lightly at the thought.

"She's right… there are two rietsu's." Byakuya said standing up.

"What are we going to do about this Byakuya?" Ukitake asked also standing up.

"Rukia how do you feel?" her brother asked and turned to look at her, "Do you feel weak at all?"

She nodded, "Yes, the only time I feel up to my full strength is when Ichigo is near me. I believe his rietsu helps rejuvenate me."

"Rukia, we need to bring you back home, it's only going to get worse you need to be surrounded by spirit particles." Her captain explained.

"But… I can't leave, brother they will lock me up and … and I'm happy hear on earth." She explained holding onto Ichigo's arm.

"If you take her away I will just go there and take her back." Ichigo muttered quietly.

Byakuya stayed silently for a moment, "What if we bring you to Soul Society find a perfect hiding spot for you in the Rukongai districts. This boy can come with you for safety. Nobody will know you are there because of so much spirit pressures nobody will pay attention. When the child is born I will permit you to leave." Byakuya said softly.

Rukia was silent for a moment thinking this over and ignoring Ichigo's insistent tugging on her arm.

"Of course, we would always be by to visit to make sure you are doing well Rukia, you would be in good hands. This is something amazing, supposedly impossible but here it is, a miracle. Though a miracle we still don't know what to expect with a pregnant soul. There are precautions needed to take, please come home with us for awhile." Her captain said gently and slowly.

Rukia looked into their eyes and then at Ichigo who looked placid, "I… alright. But only until the baby is born, after that I am permitted to return home?"

Byakuya nodded, "That's right."

"Why are you doing this? Before you never once looked at me, and now all of a sudden you are taking an interest in me, why?"

"Because of how I was before, Rukia I was being selfish and childish. When you were gone I realized just how much just being in my presence makes life a little less dull. I became worse when it was announced you were dead. When I was given that string of hope that maybe possibly you were still alive all hope returned and I don't want to loose that again." He finished averting her eyes.

Rukia was shocked, never in her life has she head her brother talk that much or so truthfully it was so out of character that it made her want to cry… damn mood swings.

"Alright... when do we leave?" She asked.

"We will send a hell butterfly with the time, we need to find you a place to stay. Take care Rukia you will hear from us soon." Her captain said standing up with Byakuya.

As soon as the two left Rukia shut the door and leaned against it turning swiftly to stare a Ichigo.

"I should have consulted you before making the decision to leave." She whispered.

"You should have, but if it's to help our baby I'm willing to sacrifice everything." He spoke slowly coming to stand next to her.

"I hope I can trust them, I know it sounds horrible, but I'm going straight to the hands of the enemy and I … this baby," She whispered placing her hand over her slight bump, "This baby is a miracle and I can't risk them taking this blessing away from me."

Ichigo hugged her tightly wrapping one arm around her waist while the other cupped her head tightly to his chest. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist also.

"I know Rukia… I will do everything I can in my power to protect you, don't you ever be afraid when I'm around you."

"Thank you Ichigo." She whispered, her voice chocking.

**Hey! I got another chapter done! Can you believe it?! I sat down and said, I am going to write out a chapter today and I did! Exciting! Well I will try and have another chapter out soon, who knows with me it's like what? Once a month if we're lucky lol urgh! Actually what tempted me to write this chapter was a couple people have been reviewing asking me for an update and who am I to deny such a lovely review? They make me want to stop being lazy and write. Guilt trips me lol. So keep on sending those reviews of get your lazy ass up and write! They make me feel bad and do write lol. Thanks guys. **


	12. Endless Abandon

**Title – Then run away with me**

**Disclaimer – I still haven't talked Tite Kubo into signing his rights over to me… but I'm working on it! Lol. **

**Summary – AU. Ichigo catches Rukia packing her stuff the day she runs away from his home. **

**Author's Note – I can't believe I am actually sitting down and writing two chapters in a row!! I'm ultra excited :D:D:D **

**I know… it's been so long since I updated…. But the new Fade to Black movie really sparked my flair! So here I am…**

_**Just a note, the italics are memories or flashbacks.**_

_**~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~*X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~ * X ~**_

Ichigo collapsed on the bed breathing hard on his back. His breathing was labored and his chest heaved up and down. He smirked when he felt Rukia's hand slid up from his thigh up to his chest and up and over to his shoulder she laid down next to him also breathing hard. She placed her head into the crook of his neck and snuggled closer as his arm wrapped around her slim frame pulling her closer in.

"God damn Rukia you wear me out." He finally wheezed out leaning down to pull up a thin sheet.

Rukia smiled and wrapped the sheet over her chest and held onto her husband tighter. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He asked running his fingers along her temples and hair.

"Why did you tell my brother that we were boyfriend and girlfriend instead of married?"

"Because your brother was so strict I wasn't sure what to tell him… though I knew I made the mistake when he said 'out of wedlock.' Oh well… maybe we can tell him the truth later."

They laid in silent staring out through their window; sadly they haven't seen the moon in so long due to the thick fog that surrounded their home. Perhaps leaving to Soul Society they would be able to see the moon. They were scared and nervous, both of them. Not really sure what to expect or what to dread.

"I hope everything works out well for us in the end." Rukia whispered softly bringing her hand down to rest on her belly. Things could work out horribly for them, she could bring not only herself into a mess, but her unborn child also. Soul Society might find them and charge them of felony acts, Ichigo would be included for hiding her. But once they get wind of a child growing inside they might execute Ichigo and wait for the baby to mature, once it is old enough to not need it's mother anymore they will probably execute her and take the baby raising it, doing studies on it, making it their guinea pig.

She was terrified; Soul Society was a place not at all like earth. She felt lonely and isolated but here on earth she felt loved, wanted, and …. Alive. She was dead in Soul Society… literally.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked his voice was groggy, he was half asleep but some how knew she was bothered.

She smiled as her husband stroked her hair softly, and lightly trying his best to stay awake for his wife's sake.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." She said softly getting up on her arms and kissed him tenderly.

She felt his lips curve upwards as he smiled against her mouth, "I love you too." She felt Ichigo shift and roll over so she fell off of him and was now laying side by side with him, he ran his fingers through her hair once more before bonking her on top of the head, "Idiot, quit being so sentimental and go to sleep." He teased and kept her from ripping his jugular veins out by kissing her neck and running his tongue along the smooth skin.

Of course all thoughts of killing the man who brought such amazing feelings through her body ran out of her mind.

But the thoughts on her going back to Soul Society did a number on her nerves. Especially with a child growing.

"_Rukia!!" the raven haired shinigami turned around at the sound of her name being called. It was Kaien her vice captain of her new squad and he had someone else with him, black hair also about the same length and one tattoo on his face, three lines that start in his hair line that goes down to mid cheek. _

_Rukia wiped her brow and set her zanpaktou down as her vice captain neared her. _

"_Kaien- dono? What can I do for you?" Rukia asked bowing slightly. _

_Kaien laughed and bonked her on the head, "Kuchiki quit acting so formal your brother isn't around. I want you to meet someone," He said ignoring the blush that had risen on her pale cheeks, "This is Hisagi Shuuhei he's a good friend of mine I was just showing him around our squad when I happened to spot you." He turned to look at Hisagi, "This is Byakuya's little sister I was telling you about, Rukia."_

_Hisagi's eyes turned to her and he smiled taking her hand in his slowly bringing it up to his lips to give it a small peck, "gorgeous and not at all stiff like her brother." _

_Kaien's grin turned into a frown and he slapped Hisagi in the back of the head, "I didn't bring you here to turn my apprentice into jelly over you!" _

_Shuuhei grinned and released Rukia's hand ignoring her red cheeks. _

"_Wh-what brings you guys over here," She asked placing her hands awkwardly behind her back. _

"_Well, we just back from the fourth division, some shinigami came back from Rukongai and found an infant next to a dead mother, we're guessing it's the mother. Guess they died a couple of days ago and the mother was already weak to begin with. Anyways the baby has a high amount of spirit power already so their going to see if anyone wants to raise it."_

"_I heard a rumor that the Kuchiki might adopt it before the rumor starts that it's from Rukongai." Hisagi said giving Rukia a knowing look, "those stuck up bastards don't know the best when they see it." _

_Rukia nodded, "well… shouldn't we all be from Rukongai considering none of us can have children?" _

"_Some are... but they aren't there for very long because their spiritual pressure is strong they get picked up on when they are infants so then they live a life of Noble, the Kuchiki are hard to get into, they have to get you when you've just arrived in The Soul Society." Kaien explained sitting down on a boulder. Hisagi sat on one next to it and Rukia sat down on the grass. _

"_Such a shame… not being able to bear children…" Kaien said softly looking out in the distance, "In the human realm women wait patiently for that day and just being able to hold that child that you know you carried for nine months gives you a sense of new found love towards this small life."_

"_I think it would be the same." Rukia said out loud, "Whether it was carried by you or found still an infant."_

_Kaien laughed loudly and ruffled Rukia's hair, "Kuchiki you'll understand when you are older!" _

Rukia still didn't know what he meant until this very moment. She's held children, infants as they were adopted into the Kuchiki family and felt love and a weird sensation in her stomach, but nothing, nothing prepared her for this feeling of love and protection. She felt as if she already knew her baby, knew what it wants and what it doesn't want. Every flutter she feels in her stomach that started a few weeks ago gave her such a feeling of gratitude for this miracle. The flutter wasn't much, felt like she had a burp passing through her stomach, but then she realized that it wasn't a burp… it was her baby, her baby was moving.

She looked up at her husband to see him sleeping peacefully next to her. She really couldn't be happier she thought silently as she laid her head to rest peacefully next to him falling asleep.

Their morning was like any other morning, they woke up with each other wrapped in their arms and smiled at each other, made comments about their morning breath, which resulted in Ichigo getting a few bruises for even insulting her and took their shower together this morning which took a lot longer then it normally does and of course now they sat at the table eating their breakfast which consisted of toast and cereal.

"Do you think we'll have a home like this in the Rukongai districts?" Ichigo asks looking around at the stuff that they have. It was a tiny home, only one bedroom, two bathrooms. Very tiny but it was perfect for them right now until the baby is born. There wasn't much decorations up, only a few pictures and some curtains.

Rukia looked at him, taking a bite out of her toast and swallowed it before answering him, "In the Rukongai Districts it's hard to live there, the higher the district the worse the crime is. If Nii-sama is going to put us in a house then it's going to be a rather decent area because the higher you get there really isn't much houses there, mostly torn down buildings that people gather together and form a home inside. But… I am almost sure that my brother will put us in a lower district so we can live in our own house." She explained taking a swig of her orange juice.

"That's good, because when this baby is born we are leaving Soul Society and going back home, hopefully they'll think we're dead still… I would like to live near my dad and my sisters again."

She nodded and knew he was right. She wanted to be 'home too.'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Their things were packed, as much as they could bring. Sheets, clothes, snacks, anything they could fit in bags were placed neatly by the door. Then two black butterflies came and Rukia took Ichigo's hand, bags in tow.

This was it, after being away from her home for so long Rukia was finally going back. They stepped through and realized they were in the middle of a large grassy field looking right up to a beautiful blue moon.

Immediately Rukia felt energy course through her. She felt like this usually in the beginning when Ichigo came home.

"How does it feel?" Her brother's voice behind her made her swivel around in shock.

"Like I've just had my batteries put in."

He cocked an eyebrow confused but helped pick up some bags anyways, "come, Ukitake and I have a place set up for you in the middle of Rukongai District. It can't be too close to Seireitei and not too far since it's dangerous."

It took them a bit of walking but they made it, a tiny little cottage with not much on the exterior, but the inside was amazing for it to be in Rukongai.

It had a very comfortable seating area when they first walk in. a bedroom with a bed and dresser. A tiny eating area and finally a crib was placed in a separate room.

"It isn't much… but it will help strengthen you."

It was enough for Rukia at the moment, "Thank you." She said turning around and smiled, "For everything. I know you could have me arrested… and just by protecting me you are putting yourself in danger so … I thank you with my life."

He nodded his welcome and set their things down. Ichigo did the same and looked at his ring and took Rukia's hand, fingering her ring also, silently telling her to explain to him.

She got the message, "Nii-sama… Ichigo and I are… we are married. I lied to you."

Surprise should have caressed his face but he just stood there, "This helps me rest a little easier Rukia… but this is bad news for Soul Society. You know this right?"

"I do. But Byakuya… I died so young. An infant, I never got to live and now that I have this chance… well… I would rather be dead in Soul Society."

Byakuya nodded, "I will be back Rukia, take care of yourself."

When he left Ichigo and Rukia began unpacking. It took them a few hours and when they finally finished they were exhausted.

They went straight to bed and Rukia curled up close to him holding his chest tightly. He knew it too, being here was good for Rukia, but it was also so dangerous. What was good was sinful. But here at least he wouldn't have to work to keep their place and he could stay every waking moment with his wife.

Heh… wife. Rukia really was the best thing that could happen to him and nothing was going to take her away from him.

_**Wow… I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated. I've been so lost on the show that I haven't had any desire to finish anything. But… I feel like it now! **_


End file.
